Answered Prayers
by Cookey Monsta
Summary: She prayed for him, and the demon answered her prayers. Sucky summary DX R and R?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hello! I love Crossovers too -3- I hope you enjoy!  
Proper Disclaimer: I own not one character TAT  
Summary: (Yeah don't bug me about this XD) When she was praying for God, she had summoned the devil  
Chapter One:  
Tohru Honda had never asked for much, if anything at all. She was happy for everything she had been given, she was grateful. Everything she had, she thanked God. There was nothing more she wanted, really, until night would roll around.  
When a human being has too much time to think, they think about everything. Things the mind can't grasp, things that can't be explained, to things such as tomorrow's dinner.  
Usually Tohru thought about the next day's meal plans until she fell asleep, which was only for about two minutes. But tonight had been a rare occasion when her worries came to haunt her and left her restless.  
Starring up at the ceiling, she talked to herself  
_I hope they accept Kyo tonight._  
Even though she knew it wouldn't happen, she still hoped and dreamed that it would.  
Her heart panged with misery as she laid down in the still silence.  
Normally she would hear the noises of Shigure's keyboard typing away, or Kyo practicing martial arts in the room over, or perhaps the rustling pages of Yuki pouring over notes from school, but tonight was different. All of the Sohmas had been called to the main house by Akito, including Kyo.  
Naturally, the cat and the rat had worried about Tohru, insisting that they stay with her, but she replied with a big smile,  
"No no! I will be fine! You can trust me!" _  
_Though both really knew that meant.  
_I'm so happy for you Kyo! They need you!_  
Gripping the edge of her frilly pink comforter, she tried not to cry for the lonely cat.  
_I shouldn't cry … mom wouldn't want me unhappy _she thought, trying to choke down the tears.  
Shutting her eyes tight, for the first time she had prayed for herself,  
_I know I ask for a lot God,  
_Anyone would have laughed and disagreed with that.  
_But I have one thing to ask of you.  
_As she was going to pray for her happiness she thought of Kyo  
_Please let Kyo become part of the Zodiac! Please let him be accepted!  
_A raven flew on the window sill  
_I-I know I prayed for my mother- but I want Kyo to be accepted, I would give anything for that. Anything.  
_Anyone would have sworn that the raven smirked as though she amused it.  
And even so, even in her prayer, she had remained so humble.  
Tohru turned over on her side, wiping small tears that were beginning to fall.  
Clack. The sound of high-heels echoed through the house.  
_Huh-! _She thought, her stomach churning with fear _Is it a burglar?! I know that I had locked the door. God keep me safe. _  
She slipped out of the bed, not knowing that God had nothing to do with this. _  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: If I get some reviews … I'll continue it. Reviews as in like 3 XD I really hope you enjoy this next installment!  
Chapter Two:  
She trembled a bit as she slid across her bedroom floor quietly, as to make sure that she did not bump into anything.  
Something felt off.  
Slowly opening her door, she slipped downstairs to see what was happening.  
_Perhaps they are home, and do not want to wake me _She thought to herself as she headed down stairs. When she made it to the living room, she noticed that all of the lights were still of, even in the kitchen where Shigure would have been eating something, if not everything.  
_Perhaps they left the lights off and went straight to bed _Tohru thought hopefully as she slid to the couch, resting her hands on the cushion.  
She knew they weren't home; they would have strewn everything out, or things would have been destroyed from Yuki and Kyo fighting. But she still kept wishing and praying that they were, as though the false thoughts would have eased her fear.  
She noticed that black smoke came from the kitchen, oozing its way through the cracks in the door of the living room.  
_What is that? _She thinks, practically shaking in with fear.  
Tohru moves to the door and opens it, the black smoke pouring out to reveal an empty kitchen, still in its neat order as she had left it before the other house occupants had left.  
Warily, she looked around the room, assuming that her mind was playing tricks on her.  
Closing her eyes for a moment she sent out another prayer  
_I would give up __**anything **__to have Kyo be accepted into the Zodiac with open arms  
_Two arms slinked around her waist as she was pulled back into what felt like an incredibly strong wall, a voice whispering in her ear seductively,  
"Are you sure you would give _anything?"  
_Ending Note: I am sorry it was so short TAT I meant for it to be longer… but I felt like I didn't need this chapter to drone on too long and I wanted to end it at this. I will put up the next chapter ASAP


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: ^O^ I am so excited that I can update this! This one is longer than the other, thank the Lord ^O^ I sadly own nothing from Black Butler (Kuroshitsugi) or Fruits Basket. Enjoy!  
Chapter Three:  
Tohru panicked as she flung her arms wildly around, her mind screaming,  
_Is this one of those __**perverts **__that Shigure-San had warned be about?!  
_"Calm down" It said as its arms slipped away from her waist and back down to its sides, "I'm not one of those people that the _disgusting _dog had warned you about"  
She noticed that he put a lot of hate into the word disgusting and dog, it was unusual for her.  
Then it hit the slow girl.  
"H-How do you know about Shigure-San?" She stammered as she turned around, silenced with complete fear by the sight she saw.  
A demon.  
Black smoke acted as a wall toward the demon, hiding every ounce of it except the pitch-black heels, the right one tapping on the floor.  
"Who… are you?" She asked, her eyes widening as she took a step back.  
"Do you mean _**what **_am I?" He smiled darkly as the dark faded from him, revealing what was a butler in clad black attire.  
He had pale white skin to match with the black suit and hair, one side of his bangs longer than the other. The one thing that stood out where glowing red eyes.  
"A-a Butler-San!" She stammered, running to the kitchen.  
He starred at her for a moment, a completely blank look on his face, following her.  
"W-Would you like some tea?!" She asked politely, hints of panic hinted in her voice.  
"No, I don't find use for human foods or beverages" He replied bluntly as he sat down, suppressing the rumble of hunger in his stomach.  
He had heard this girl's prayer, and he had come to answer it. The demon smelt her soul from so far away, and had raced among millions of others to come to answer her prayer.  
The butler had beat them all, and now they were watching to see if she was going to deny the contract he was about to propose, so that they could go in.  
Her soul, he had thought, smelt very sweet, and at the first waft it had sickened him. But he had let it sink in… and he practically tasted the dark mourning in her soul.  
It smelt better than Ciel's tasted.  
"I-I'm sorry Butler-San!" She apologized.  
He cringed at the word butler. The demon loathed that word, and it made him sick to his stomach. Four years of being pushed around, and the moment he ate Ciel's soul he vowed that he wouldn't be called that unless under dire circumstances.  
Like now, if she were to agree to this contract he was planning out, he would kill a cat if she wanted.  
"What brings you here Butler-San?!" She asked, still trembling out of fear.  
She had never met a demon before, and this experience was terrifying. This moment would probably scar her for life.  
"I came to answer the desperate prayer you sent out" He replied, sitting down at the table on his knees.  
"I ..." She stuttered to find the words to politely say:  
_I prayed for God and not the devil.  
_"Well you see" Sebastian said, his eyes flickering in amusement as she noticed he read her thoughts, "A prayer that is sent out can be heard by anything"  
"O-Oh" Tohru replied unsteadily, setting the porcelain tea pot on the table.  
The demon stood up again, and stepped over to her, stepping face to face,  
"Your prayer was the most loud and desperate plea that we have ever heard" He said, invading her personal space as he stepped up to her, looking down.  
He was so close that she could feel his hot breath on her face, causing her to blush massively. She was, after all, a girl and he was, after all, in the form of a very attractive man.  
"I can answer your plea" He breathed lowly to where only she could hear.  
With a pounding heart she asked,  
"H-How" In a voice that was near to a whisper.  
"I will only ask for one thing, and in exchange I will give you whatever you want" He replied, placing his hands on her waist persuasively.  
"C-Can you make it to where Kyo-Kun is accepted? To where they won't leave him out?"  
"Yes, but in exchange for one thing" He answered, dropping his face closer to her's.  
"Anything Butler-San! What is it?!" She asked naively, looking determined.  
His mouth dropped to her ear as he whispered,  
_"Your Soul"  
_Author's Note: Eee! I know it's practically a cliff hanger but I had to leave some tension to it! Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Hey there! I promise I will speed up the plot in this chapter!  
Disclaimer: I own none of these characters TAT  
Chapter Four:  
_"Your soul"  
_Those two words sent shivers down her spine and her face went pale with fear.  
"B-Butler-San" She protested, "I-My mother would not approve of this"  
He wasn't going to let her slip through his hands so easily; he _was _going to get this soul. And his decision to this was final. And once this specific demon had his mind set on something, he was going to get it, and that was final.  
"So your mother wouldn't approve of making this Kyo's dream come true?" he asked her, running a finger at a tortuously slow rate down her spine.  
Her breath was quick and she was embarrassed.  
"All it is your soul" He said it as though it were nothing, as though as this deal wouldn't affect her at all.  
She actually hesitated.  
"Bu-Butler-San…" she breathed, moving back to try and open the small space between them.  
"Yes?" He asked pushing forward to intimidate her, pressure her into caving in.  
"Kyo-Kun … will be accepted? A-And the rest of the Sohma family, can be happy? Even Uo and Hana Chan?"  
He smirked. Of course that was what she wanted, the people she loved to be safe and secure, the people she loved to have a promise of a happier future.  
"If that is what you wish" He breathed, his hands tightening around her waist.  
Yes, he was using the seductive maneuver. He had used this on many women, and had made many meals from this move. But it didn't seem to be working on her, it made her uncomfortable. What was working, he noticed, was the hesitating gears in her mind.  
"A-and, you can save Kyo-Kun from confinement" Tohru asked, her heart pounding.  
_I'm going to do it mom_ she thought, heart pounding heavily. Long had it been since she had given up hopes for breaking the curse, it seemed impossible.  
_But this is their salvation mother _she thought.  
Tohru could feel the screams and cries of her mother, beginning her to stop.  
"As long as it is part of making everybody happy" The demon replied, his eyes flashing red as he bit the bottom of his lip.  
"It is, so let's do it. Make it happen" She begged.  
Black smoke engulfed, choking her whole senses as he began to talk (no I'm not doing the whole white blanket naked thing -3- it had kind of weirded me out -3-)  
_**"I must warn you that if you do take this path, … any hope for salvation for you is gone, and the gates of heaven will forever be out of your reach"  
**_She choked out her words of agreement, smoke pouring into her mouth and clouding her eyes.  
_**"And when your full agreement is fulfilled your soul is mine, so whether I wish to eat it or keep it for any reason is my choice … and you cannot argue" **_His voice echoing demonically, it sent shivers down her spine.  
She felt her lungs grasp for air as she nodded.  
_**"You can turn back if you want to now, or forever this choice shall haunt you" **_  
She forced herself to nod, then wanting to take it all back.  
But it was too late.  
Long black fingernails reached out and gripped around her right eyes and the other one on the opposite shoulder, and what felt like a million nails searing through her skin and eye, stitching in the permanent tattoo.  
The girl let out an agonizing scream of pain.  
_Mom, I wish I could take it all back._  
Ending Note: Aw poor Tohru I feel bad DX! R and R! Vote for who you want to see with Tohru :3


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing TAT  
Note: It's been all drama and no play! I want to add tons of humor into it!  
Chapter Five:  
_Mom, I am sorry, it was my only way. Please understand me, don't hate me, because I love you. You said you would always love me unconditionally.  
_She turned on her side restlessly, she could almost hear her mother's reply  
_I love you too, Tohru  
_But she could plainly hear the despair in her voice.  
She could barely feel her mother's faint good bye kiss on her cheek, like she had done every morning to her.  
Sunlight began to pour into her eyelids, causing them to twitch.  
Tohru opened her eyes to see that Sebastian had pushed the pink curtains over her small window open.  
"Not as grand as the previous young masters," he thought, "But it is better than no window" He murmured to himself.  
Tohru propped herself wearily on her elbows, starring at the tall butler standing in her room.  
_So it wasn't a dream _She thought sadly.  
"I am afraid it wasn't" Sebastian said, smiling as she jumped.  
As nice as she usually was, he was seriously starting to scare her. Why was he still here anyways? Why was she still here?  
"You're still here because your wish has not been fulfilled yet. We demons are no genies, wishes like you have takes time and effort" He answered her thoughts, watching her as she lurched, still not used to this whole mind reading thing.  
"Butler-San…" She said.  
"I am whatever you call me, my lady" He said with a small bow above the torso, his hand on his chest, "But until your wish is reality, I am yours, so will you name me, or will you continue to call me Butler-San?" He asked, returning back to his normal, straight-backed posture.  
"Uh-m, what has your previous uhm- previous-"She stuttered.  
"Master, you mean?" He answered.  
"Yes, what has your previous masters called you" She grimaced, the word master not rolling off her tongue right.  
"Well you see, I have been called a multitude of names, my lady. Crowley, Jeremiah, Dean, Manuel, Samuel, and a multitude of more, though the most ironic had to have been Castiel" He answered, "My most recent master had been from the Victorian age, he was merely thirteen"  
Tohru felt her heart shatter. Thirteen was such a young age, younger than her age of 16.  
"W-What did he call you?" She asked, curious.  
"Sebastian"  
"Then I will call you Sebastian, for the sake of the little boy" She said.  
"Very well" He smirked, "I suppose you should get ready before the other house occupants return" He said, turning to the door and opening it for her "Would you like me to draw you a bath?"  
She had gone completely blank as she panicked,  
"Sohma-San and Kyo-Kun would freak if they figured out what I have done!"  
She was right. Yuki would probably be mulling her over while Kyo attacked Sebastian, all as Shigure cried in a corner for Tohru and his wrecked house.  
"If you order it- I shall make sure that they do not find out our contract, and I shall complete any other task you please"  
Tohru starred at him.  
She wasn't used to having someone to follow her every command and it quite frankly had made her uncomfortable.  
"Y-yes please Butler- Mr. Sebastian-San"  
He smiled, amused. No matter how hard he could try to get it into her head that she didn't have to be formal to him- She wouldn't.  
And he knew it was because of something deeper that had happened to her.  
But he would prod at that later.  
While Tohru had taken a bath, Sebastian had prepared the dinner that Tohru had planned to cook herself, seeing as he had nothing better to do. She had refused to let him wash her, turning redder than a cherry when he did bring it up, and besides. He sort of liked cooking, it was calming to him.  
It was all too sudden that he heard the doorbell ring.  
Abandoning his work station, he walked over to the door, opening it to find one black haired, one silver haired, and a very angry mop-headed orange head starring back at him.  
"Who the HELL are you!" Kyo asked angrily, starring at the raven haired butler.  
End Note: ^O^ I never wanted to lose the real Sebastian! Cause butler Sebastian ish shmexy :D until next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I own none of these characters TAT. I've been updating like crazy before I have to go back to a place with no internet XD I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
Chapter 6:  
There was a beat of silence before Sebastian had replied,  
"I am of service to my lady"  
Oh yes, he still hadn't been introduced to the wonderful normal language of the world, since his last master had been Ciel. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy eating souls, some are just more filling than the others, and takes time to fully digest.  
"What the hell are you talking about?! And why the fuck are you in our house!" Kyo raged, storming in as he clenched his fists in tight balls at his sides.  
"Kyon-Kyon, language" Shigure chirped, not really bothered by the intruder. Hey, if he hadn't stolen anything that was valuable to him, why should he care?  
"Shut up damn dog!" Kyo snapped, his face flaring to a dangerous red.  
"All this talking and you still haven't took any action against the intruder" Yuki said calmly, placing his forefingers to his temples and rubbing them.  
"Damn rat! Shut your trap! No one asked for your input! I can take care of this!" He continued to rage, then turned to the raven again, "And who is your lady?!"  
Sebastian had remained calm, replying,  
"My lady is Tohru Honda, she is a friend of yours I believe"  
Then it dawned on the two teenage boys quickly.  
"Tohru!"  
"Honda-San!"  
They had both hollered at the same time, running toward the stairs quickly, knocking over Shigure who had been pouring some of the tea Tohru had made that night. He starred at the tea stain on the floor.  
"My carpet!" He whined, practically crying.  
It seemed like a race for the rat and the cat to get to the stairs, but the moment they did something hard hit them in the face.  
"I'm sorry sirs," Sebastian said, having his arms sprawled out, blocking the entry path to the upstairs corridor of the house, "My lady is bathing, and cannot be disturbed, if you would most kindly-"  
"Move out of the damn way! This isn't your house!" Kyo snapped, shoving past the butler, only to have two firm hands placed on his shoulders and be pushed back.  
"I'm sorry, sirs, I have to ask you to sit down next to your older companions" Sebastian informed.  
Yuki was beginning to become agitated.  
"I'm going to call the cops if you don't leave our grounds" The rat threatened, purple eyes flashing dangerously.  
Sebastian was not fazed by this, instead, offering,  
"I can make you something sweet to eat while you wait for her"  
"NO!" Both Yuki and Kyo hollered at once.  
"Now, now, he so wonderfully offered to make us something to eat… don't be rude" Shigure said. In all due reality, he was starving (even after stuffing his face the night before) and didn't want to take the effort to get up and walk to the fridge that was … so … so far away.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Shigureyoustupidsob~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"These are very good Sebastian-San!" Shigure chirped, eating almost the whole plate of cookies.  
Yuki and Kyo sat indifferently at the table, their eyes darting up to the stairs where Tohru had finally decided to come down.  
"A-Ah! Welcome home Shigure-San! Yuki-Kun! Kyo-Kun!" She rushed down to them, blinking as she realized they were eating cookies.  
"Are you okay Honda-San?" Yuki asked, standing up and walking over to her, "Who is this man?"  
Tohru blinked for a moment, forgetting everything that had happened for a moment.  
"A-Ah! Y-Yes! Th-This is Sebastian-San!" Tohru panicked, trying to think of an excuse, "H-He i-is"  
"Well spill it!" Kyo snapped, taking a bite out of the cookie unconsciously.  
"A-Ah Sebastian-San is-"  
Her mind went blank. How was she supposed to say that she sold her soul to the devil? She couldn't tell them. They would hate her!  
"I am her ladies butler" Sebastian explained for her, pouring tea in a cup for Tohru and urging her to drink it.  
"Where the hell did she come across a damn butler!" Kyo hollered, flipping over the table.  
"MY TABLE" Shigure cried.  
"Sir, I must ask you to respect the property" Sebastian said, pushing the table up with his foot easily.  
"Who the hell do you think you are?! Tohru blink once if he is holding you hostage!" Kyo hollered, moving over to her and pulling her harshly by the shoulder.  
Sebastian, noticing Tohru flinching in pain, pulled her easily back beside him, saying,  
"Her grandfather sent me to her, it is a long , noticing Tohru flinching in pain, pulled her easily back beside him, saying,  
"Her grandfather sent me to her, it is a long , noticing Tohru flinching in pain, pulled her easily back beside him, saying,  
"Her grandfather sent me to her, it is a long story behind the Honda family! When he grandfather sent me to the next Honda girl to serve" He places his hands on his chest, "THAT I VOWED I WOULD NEVER LOOSE TRACK OF THE HONDA FAMILY LINE" He lied extravagantly, imitating the business meeting that he did for Ciel.

Tohru's eyes sparkled as she clenched her fists in front of her chest,  
"That's so amazing!"  
He smirked.  
"Well anyways my lady, may I help you get to school?"  
"I'm late for school!" She panicked.  
"Honda-San…" Yuki began, leaning closer to her, "What's on your eye?"  
"A-ah!" She panicked. How was she supposed to tell them?!  
Sebastian quickly maneuvered around them, pulling a familiar eye patch around her eye.  
"It's simply an injury" he saved, "Now can I help you get to school?" He asked, smiling.  
Fin:  
I hope you enjoyed it! I worked really hard on this chapter, and hope to put up more soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Black Butler or Fruits Basket DX  
Author's note: Sorry DX my internet has been down lately so I haven't been able to put up any chapters, I am stuck writing as many chapters as possible and praying for the return of internet. Anyways, enjoy this installment!  
Chapter Seven:  
Walking to school seemed torturously slow for Tohru, who gave a consistent fidget or twitch here and there.  
This gave her plenty of time to think though, seeing as Yuki and Kyo's thoughts were how she managed to conger a butler out of thin air.  
"I asked for Kyo to be accepted and for the Sohma's to be happy…" She thought intensely and then a sudden thought slammed into her head, "I never asked for the curse to be broken!"  
Panic raged silently in her head as she abruptly stopped in her tracks, not coming to any conclusion on how to solve this issue.  
"How could I have been so careless?!" She frantically scolded herself.  
"Hon-da-San?" A smooth, velvet like voice broke through her train of thoughts.  
Jumping with a start, Tohru's vision cleared enough to see the worried silver-haired boy leaning around her, face to face with her.  
"Are you okay Honda-San?" Yuki asked with concern, "There seems to be something troubling you"  
The brunette gave one confused blink with her only visible eye before replying with a smile and a blush playing at her cheeks,  
"Y-yes I am! Thank you for your concern! I was only wondering what I am going to cook tonight for dinner"  
Yuki gave her one worried glance then straightened his back once more and began to walk to school once more.  
"Anything but leeks" Kyo grunted.  
"H-Hai!" She replied, starring at the cat for a moment before he smacked his hand heavily over her forehead with a thump,  
"Just be sure not to give yourself another thinking fever"  
"Yes" She smiled warmly at the boy who looked away, removing his hand and placing it over his mouth to hide his heavy blush.  
~Scene Change Yeah Party Time~  
Naturally, the girl received odd glances (directed to the eye patch she was wearing) as she walked into her classroom shyly.  
Were people going to believe the façade she was putting up about hurting her eye? What if they asked her how she hurt it? What was she going to say? Deciding to focus on the good things, being heavily aware that her happiness was going to end soon, she bounded up to her waving blonde friend and raven-haired girl.  
"Oi Tohru!" Uo called, smiling as she directed her friend to them, then frowning slightly as she noticed the black blotch over her friend's eye.  
"What happened?!" Uo began to demand, grabbing the girl's shoulders, "Whose ass do I need to kick?! You know I can do that right?"  
Tohru laughed nervously, trying to avoid Saki Hanjima's almost knowing gaze.  
"I'm fine" Tohru soothed her best friend, "I just had a… cooking accident! Yeah! That's it!" She decided out loud.  
"I sense …something different … and dark about you…" was the first sentence that rolled off of Saki's lips.  
"Yeesh" Kyo said with a shudder, eyeing Tohru curiously as she stiffened in place, "Can't you say something normal for once?"  
"You have no room to talk orangey" Uo retorted, hitting him up back the head with an incredible amount of force causing him to stumble as he clutched his head tightly, muttering under his breath,  
"Damn Yankee"  
"She's right" Yuki added in his normally calm voice, only showing a slight amount of a smirk that was forming on his lips, not fazed as Kyo turned on his heel and swung at him with all his might, only to have Yuki catch his fist in the palm of his hand.  
"G-Guys!" Tohru sputtered frantically, jolting up in between them, "P-Please don't fight"  
Kyo grumbled as he threw himself into a desk, opposed to Yuki who had sat down lightly in his chair.  
"Barbarian" Yuki couldn't help but to interject, receiving a cold glare from the cat, "But aside from Kyo's lack of humanity, what is it you were talking about waves Hanijima-San?"  
Yuki had been skeptical about her so-called "powers" at first, but seeing as she was never wrong, he had gotten to the point to where he would listen to her forecasts attentively.  
"Like I said, it's chaotic, and a nearly miserable wave signal that is scrambling in my brain, I don't read minds. Just wave lengths" Saki said, then adding, "I wonder what they're serving for lunch today… Soba…"  
"There's no time to think about food when our beloved Tohru is hurt!" Uo scolded, "Are you okay? Is your eye like… mangled?"  
"N-no! It was just a scratch, a friend of mine fixed it up for me" Tohru said slowly, deciding that she wasn't going to tell them about how she "inherited" A butler.  
"Can I see how bad it is Honda-San-?" Yuki asked, his fingers reaching for the strings of the patch, "If it's bad enough maybe I can call Hatori and-"  
"NO!" Tohru screamed in the most uncharacteristic way, pulling back from him in a near snapping motion,.  
"Why I ought to-" One of the Yuki fan girls began, clutching her fists into tight balls as she looked angrily from the hurt looking Yuki to the nearly bewildered group and startled Tohru.  
"No don't!" Minami cried, grabbing the newbie, "Hanijima will curse you if you lay a finger on Tohru!"  
They both shuddered as the physic slowly turned their head to them, causing them to flee in fear.  
"I-I'm sorry" Tohru stuttered, looking apologetically and sympathetically at the rat.  
"N-No it's fine, it was my fault" Yuki said slowly.  
Kyo starred at Tohru, bewildered on how _his_ Tohru could actually yell at someone, not that he wasn't amused by Yuki's hurt. It satisfied him a lot.  
"Everyone shut up and sit in their seats" The teacher commanded as she tied her hair in a pony tail watching as everyone scattered into their seats.

End Chapter!  
That was very long! Read and Review dear friends!


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: I am so sorry I am stacking up all the chapters so that when I get to internet, I can post in a huge mass of them. So enjoy!  
Chapter Eight:  
Sebastian would never admit it, but washing dishes had always seemed to calm his nerves, because even if he was a demon, he still had his stressful days. Maybe it was the sound of the running water that had calmed her, or perhaps it was the warm water on his usually ice hands, but it had just always calmed him, and he didn't question it. It was like his unusual obsession with cats he acted off want and just didn't question it.  
He scrubbed down the last plate and then set it properly in the cabinet, wiping his forehead with the back of his head.  
"Now" he began to think as he rolled down his sleeves and began to think. His mind was completely on how he would manipulate his small, fragile, soul into something that would make his soul even tastier than it already was.  
His thoughts strayed off to the possibility of setting off a chain of events that…  
Sebastian had never favored the Japanese culture, he actually favored the English culture, mostly because he had become so used to it. After he had devoured Ciel's soul, he had a difficult time re-adapting to the life a "Free-man".  
He rather enjoyed his new soul, she was amusing, seeing as he had never met someone he had dealt with in a contract that insisted of calling him,  
"Sebastian-San or Butler-San"  
All of his previous "masters" had abused their contract, not that they didn't have the right too. It was what the contract stated, but he came to the conclusion that it would be an easy meal. Just until the contract was completed, he would just figure out how to make a full family completely happy forever … and he had a feeling that none of them would be completely happy without their curse being broken, and he had to create the impossible of having the cat accepted into the zodiac.  
The demon seemed to have an even more difficult job than having to make revenge on the twelve year old boy's parents…  
"We're home!" A happy voice says from the front door, seeming to warm the house.  
"Welcome home!" Sebastian heard Shigure holler happily from his room, while the sound of the computer keyboard. He was probably working on the manuscript that was a week overdue.  
Looking down as she removed her shoes, Tohru began her sentence,  
"I will begin to-"  
The brunette looked up at the practically sparkling house, carrying out her final word,  
"Clean…"  
Tohru noticed that the laundry was already folded and in the basket, the knee cushions around the table, and dishes already put up neatly in a stack inside of the cabinet.  
"What… the hell… happened?" Kyo asked, scratching the back of his head confused.  
"I didn't think that Shigure had the physical ability to withstand the activity of housecleaning" Yuki stated, looking over to the girl who was starring with disbelief.  
"He did nothing of the sort" Sebastian stated calmly, walking in front of them, "I figured that since mi lady does so much work, that if somebody else cleaned, she might have time to study and improve her grades"  
Kyo sent Sebastian a rather dumfounded look, not used to such extravagant language.  
"B-but…" Tohru sighed, looking around a bit sadly. She had rather liked to clean it helped her relax after a stressful day at work.  
Sebastian furrowed his eye brows together, then leaned down face to face with her in what was almost like a bow from his torso up, leaning into her face as he asked,  
"Have I displeased you?" He asked, his red eyes looking into her brown ones.  
She felt her face heat up, not noticing the arching eyebrows of the cat and the rat behind her, Yuki looking like he was going to punch Sebastian.  
"Who the hell do you think you are getting close to her like that?!" Kyo demanded, swinging his heavy fist at the raven's head, but everything seemed to move in slow motion as the cat's foot hit against the floor board and he lost balance and felt himself plummeting to the ground, his fist flying through the air.  
There was a moment of panic as they all noticed that his fist was slicing toward the air which plummeted to the innocent girl.  
Yuki had rushed to save the girl but it he had already been too late.  
Sebastian was standing at the other side of the room, his arm around the girl who had her face pressed into his chest.  
"Are you ok my lady?" The butler asked, releasing his grip from her, amused with her rather bewildered look.  
"Y-yea" She stammered, a bit dizzy, "I'm going to make dinner"  
"Need help Honda-San?" Yuki asked, desperate for her to say yes.  
He didn't know how the unusual butler got to the other side of the room like that, and quite frankly it scared him. He didn't know what kind of thing could be so fast, and he wasn't going to stick around at the time to find out.  
"Sure" She smiled at him, recovering from the near-fall.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dinner had passed and night fallen, the stars coming out into the night sky like glistening crystals forming like dew on leaves in the night sky.  
Most everyone had crawled into bed, with the exception of the never-sleeping Sebastian, cleaning Tohru, and sulking Kyo Tohru had recently consoled on the roof.  
Warm water splashed over her hands as she washed the dish, putting a lot of elbow into getting the stain out, worn down from her sleepiness.  
"Mi lady," Sebastian told her, no emotion of care even hinted in his voice, "You seem sleep deprived, shall I escort you to bed?"  
Her eyes skidded to him sleepily, giving a small yawn,  
"No, I can…" She trailed off, "Finish it, I don't want to be a bother"  
He sighed, unused to women even wanting to work at all, unless they were of working class.  
"It would not be a butler if I could not wash a measly plate, then I would have failed as a butler, and I am known for being simply one _hell_ of a butler" Sebastian replied, watching as she shivered slightly at the world hell then smiled warmly at him.  
"But one kind of host would I be if I couldn't wash a plate?" She retorted warmly, "I don't want to be a bother to you, I would have failed if I have"  
He took the plate from her hands and washed it quickly before placing it into the cabinet above her head.  
She starred at him and then yawned,  
"Do you need somewhere to sleep?" Tohru asked politely, moving to go get blanket from the hall closet.  
He appeared in front of her.  
"I assure you that I can do fine without any blankets, my focus should be on getting you to bed" He informed her, placing his hand under her elbow and pulling her upstairs.  
Tohru stumbled quietly behind him, not refusing to go to bed because she was too tired to even argue against the demon.  
Slowly creaking the door open as quietly as possible, pulling her into her room and shutting the door behind them.  
"I took the liberty of pulling out a night gown this morning" He informed her quietly, reaching around her chest and quickly slipping it off her then pulling over the gown over her slim form.  
It was a long pink gown with gold spiral embroidery at the edge of the gown, dotting into a flower. The ends of it were pleated into neat folds and at the top of her collarbone.  
Tohru went to stumble into bed, but he stopped her by placing his marked, ungloved hand, around her right eye, his left tugging at the back of the tie, letting it slip off of her eye and setting it on the table side and pulling her into the bed and the blankets over her shoulder.  
"Good night, my lady" He said, flipping the lights off.  
"Sweet dreams… Butler-San" Tohru mumbled.  
And that was the first time that any of his masters had ever wished good onto him.

Finish  
I hope you enjoyed R and R!


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: I have finally began to develop a plot line with my co writer, she jumped into this project at this chapter  
Chapter Nine:  
The weeks seemed to fly by, beginning everyday when Sebastian pushed open the window to let the blinding light pour in. As the week slowly turned into a month, there had seemed to be no way to break the curse. As Sebastian explained to Tohru,  
"It is something that seems … "  
There was a pause as she eagerly leaned over the table, her eyes glinting with hope as he paused and pursed his lips together, looking for a way to explain it to the girl, "That seems permanent, yet also seems inevitable that … it will break"  
Her eyes dropped to her hands in her lap as she nodded a bit slowly. Yet, she found herself relieved, it meant, to her, that she would live another day.  
And as the month passed by, she was living each day more livelier than she ever had been.  
"Would you like tea Butler-San?" She asked him, reaching for the tea.  
He nodded no, even though he was amused,  
"It should be I who is asking you" He mused, laughing as he watched her panic a bit, still not used to the whole butler thing.  
"I-I am sorry! I-I did not mean-"Tohru stammered, setting the tea pot down on the table with a clatter and bang.  
"There is no need to apologize," Sebastian retorted, using his gloved finger to push up the wavering tea pot, "It is I who is here to serve you" He reminded her once more.  
"What is this?" A familiar author's voice chirped as he skipped into the kitchen, not noticing Sebastian's disgusted look toward him, "Why are you two whispering in such low voices?! Perhaps are you two-"  
A hand hit him across the head causing him to stumble a few spaces forward,  
"Don't be so vulgar" The bed-headed Yuki commanded, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand sleepily, then practically collapsed onto the chair-cushions.  
"Damn rat, so bossy" Kyo said as he stumbled in himself.  
"You're just jealous that he's trying to protect my little house wife!" Shigure chirped, then being promptly grabbed by the collar by Kyo who was screaming in his face,  
"DON'T CALL HER THAT YOU PERVERT"  
"Yeek! Kyo-Kun is so scary!" Shigure cried, scrambling over and eating some food that Tohru had prepared early in the morning, when the reoccurring nightmare of her mother had returned.  
Whenever the young girl had nightmares, she seemed to cook food to feed an entire army and their family.  
"D-Don't fight!" Tohru stammered once more, beginning to feel uneasy as they fought.  
She hated when they fought, no matter how much that their fighting meant that they acknowledged each other's existence, she hated it. Her mother always told her that fighting was the last resort, that everyone had the potential to be friends.  
"Don't get into business that isn't yours!" Kyo snapped at her, causing her to take a few steps back in shock and hurt.  
"I-I'm sorry" Tohru murmured quietly, dropping her head a bit.  
"Stupid cat" Yuki insulted, "You have a knack of hurting everyone around you"  
He didn't even pause to look at Kyo's shocked expression as he went to throw his fist at the cat.  
Yuki's fist pounded into a gloved hand.  
Lifting his head up so that his hair was raised from his face, it was purple eyes looking into demonic red ones, with a look of most likely what was terror he was feeling.  
It was silent in the kitchen as they all starred at the butler, who had his palm pressed into the boy's fist, one leg in front of the other in a balanced stance.  
"The hell…" Kyo thought, not sure what to make of it.  
How did he get from Tohru on the other side of the table, to in between the fighters on the other side?  
"She asked you to stop fighting, did she not?" He asked with flashing eyes, "So I would advise that you listen to her" He pulled back and in nearly under a second was offering his hand to Tohru on the other side of the table once more, "Care to come upstairs and get ready for the day?"  
She only nodded a bit weakly, following him upstairs.  
"What… the hell was that?" Kyo asked, sitting down at the wooden table and running a hand through his hair, confused, startled, and feeling completely helpless.  
"I don't know" Yuki replied honestly, sitting down in front of him, something swelling in his stomach.  
"I'm not sure either… it seems to me that our beloved Tohru's butler seems too good of a butler to be human…" Shigure pondered.  
"That's absurd, you've been stuck in your fantasy world for too long" Yuki snapped, not wanting to even think about the fact that Tohru got herself tangled in with demons. Though he did believe in demons, he wasn't about to believe his Tohru was messing around in places she shouldn't be.  
"I have to agree with Yuki" Kyo mumbled, disgusted that he and the rat had agreed to anything.  
"I'm just putting it up for suggestion, you know that what he did was inhuman, Sand not even Yuki could have moved that fast to stop a punch like that… and I've written books where I had to research lore about demons… the western view of demons at least… "  
"Your books don't count" Yuki said with disgust at the mention of the _special _books that Shigure writes.  
"But still…" Shigure said, his voice trailing off.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Upstairs~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"My lady," Sebastian said, holding her plain, black, slip-on shoes to her, "Are you well?"  
He wasn't truthfully worried, each moment she was hurt just made a better-tasting dinner for him, he was merely doing his job.  
"Y-yes I am fine! Don't worry about me! Are you okay? The punch you took to your hand was pretty hard and- is your hand alright?!" She began to panic a bit for his well being as she slipped the final part of her wardrobe on. A pink, knee-length dress, and her hair that Sebastian tied back with a black ribbion.  
He smirked to himself, amused. Even when her existence would be lost to him, she still managed to worry for his well being. She had a lot to learn, he thought, if she were to live in London, England when he did.  
"I assure you I am fine my lady" He reassured her.  
Even after so long, he couldn't break himself from calling people by their proper English title.  
"May I see your hand?" She asked timidly, wanting to make sure it was okay.  
He asked,  
"Is that an order? I can't differentiate whether you are _asking _me to or _telling _me to. I am at your service so remember my lady-"  
"I order you to let me see your hand" She squeaked, suddenly feeling bad. She had never commanded anyone to do anything, it wasn't her.  
"As you wish" He smirked, enjoying how uncomfortable she was with ordering people around. His thoughts moved over to Ciel,  
_"And to think, with my previous master, he would have been uncomfortable asking for anything" _ He mused to himself.  
Taking off the glove, he let her see his hand.  
Tohru's eyes poured over the marked hand, looking at the back, and then the front to see if it was bruised or harmed. Though much to her surprise, it was perfectly fine.  
She proceeded to look over it once more, to make sure that she didn't miss anything. It would be horrible, she thought, if she had missed a bruise and caused him pain.  
"If you are done my lady I shall-"  
He was cut off by a small creak on the top of the roof, which was small but audible.  
Sensing something unnatural to the human world.  
"W-what was that?" Tohru asked a bit nervous, praying that it was a squirrel or something of the sort, "M-maybe it was-"  
Sebastian cut her off with a "shhh" sound, pressing his now gloved index finger to his lips.  
Moving over to the small window, he looked out the translucent glass and seeing nothing.  
" I don't see anything" He reported to her, "But one should never let their guard down too much or-"  
A heavy something smashed through the roof, causing debris to fly everywhere around the room. Sebastian grabbed Tohru's wrist in a death clutch, his fingers latching around the fragile thing, and pulled her against the wall, his chest pressing against her body as he used his back to shield her frame.  
As dust clouded the room, there was a strikingly familiar shadow standing amongst the fallen debris.

CLIFF HANGER Trolololo haha I hope you enjoyed!


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Hey Last time I left you at a cliff hanger, this is the chapter where the plot thickens and we actually get rolling, rolling like into mass chaos. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!  
Chapter Ten:  
Sebastian caught a glimpse of the terrified girl under him and smirked . Her fists clutched the fabric on his chest tightly, her knuckles turning a clear white from clenching them too hard. Tohru's eyes were shut tightly, her lips pursed together, and her scrunched up.  
It was almost adorable.  
_Almost.  
_Sebastian turned his head to look at the figure that slammed through the door, and once the dust had clear he gave the upmost look of disgust.  
"Oh Bassy~" a voice cooed loudly and nearly lovingly, "I have found you!"  
Sebastian pulled back from Tohru, who starred confused at the figure.  
It was a tall man, with long red hair that was nearly as red as the hottest points of a flame. He wore a long red coat, which was most notable.  
"I searched far and wide and-" The guy stopped, his eyes diverting over to the butler who was still relatively close to Tohru, "I find you in the arms of another woman?!" He screeched, nearly hurt.  
Tohru starred startled at the two, her cheeks flushed a crimson red as she stammered,  
"T-That's y-your-?!"  
"I assure you my lady, that is not my 'boyfriend', as you call it" Sebastian assured her, pulling back and facing the red head.  
"I've searched for you for nearly a hundred years!" The man cried.  
There was the sound of frantic running up the stairs as the dog stood in front of the door.  
"MY ROOF" Shigure practically screamed, then went to cry in the corner.  
"AND WHO ARE THEY" The red head pointed at Kyo and Yuki, who were starred at him angrily.  
"Who are we?!" Kyo began, "We live here! Who the hell are you and why are you here?!" Kyo demanded.  
Yuki rubbed his eyes, still sleepy but most definitely alert.  
"They are the owners of this house" Sebastian informed the man, "I have a new master, and this Is where I serve"  
"Oh! Bassy has a new master?" He cooed, Shigure's tears dissolved as he broke into fits of snickers,  
"Bassy… ha!"  
"But seeing as this new woman threatens me…" The man began.  
"Grell," Sebastian said, now completely annoyed, "I am afraid to tell you that you are delusional and need a physiatrist"  
"Grell…?" Tohru said quietly, pondering over the unusual name.  
Everything seemed to move so fast as Grell pulled out a huge, old-looking chainsaw, pulling the string.  
"WHAT THE FUCK" Kyo screamed.  
"Every reaper needs a death scythe" Grell said, sticking his tongue out.  
"Reaper?" Yuki breathed under his breath.  
"And" Grell began, raising the chainsaw over his shoulder, "I see you haven't gotten over Ciel, seeing as you didn't neglect to give her the old eye patch"  
With another pull of the string, Grell was off running at the girl, who starred bewildered at him, too scared to make a move.  
"Honda-San!"  
"Tohru!"  
Both the cat and the rat had started to run for her, but Sebastian stopped them with one flick of the hand and jumped in front of the chainsaw, which lodged into his shoulder.  
Blood poured from him and onto the chainsaw as he hardly cringed in pain, keeping the girl behind him.  
"Oh Bassy~" Grell cooed, "You sure do know how I love a good fight"  
All three of the zodiac animals starred at Sebastian, who should have been screaming in pain.  
"What the hell are you?" Kyo demanded as Grell pulled the chainsaw out of his shoulder with one elegant pull.  
His eye glistened with an unexplainable emotion as he deviously replied,  
"I am simply one hell of a butler"  
_"Hell… hell" _Yuki thought, trying to connect the dots.  
Grell lunged for Tohru again, barley nicking her cheek as blood flashed off her cheek and ran down her neck.  
"That's it" Kyo began to roll up his sleeves and started to jump in along with Yuki.  
Both were thrown back as Sebastian jumped back, looking from over his shoulder at them,  
"I wouldn't advise getting mixed up into things you shouldn't" He nearly scowled.  
Both boys starred at the butler as he fought, jumping from place to place as he dodged each slash and jab with ease.  
"Grell… what a beautiful name!" Tohru blurted above the noise.  
Everyone's head turned to face Tohru, silence filling the room as she sat by her nearly ripped-to-shreds bed sheets, smiling as the only sound that could be heard was the slowly dying sound of the chainsaw.  
"W-what?" The red head stammered, looking at her confused.  
Why would the person who stole _his _man like his name.  
Tohru stood up and moved over to him, grabbing his hands and looking up at him.  
"Your name is so beautiful!" She repeated, smiling.  
"What does this have to do with anything?" Kyo muttered in a low voice.  
"How?" He asked, now curious.  
"It's like the name of someone who is masculine, yet has a feminine side! It's unique! Something special that only you have!"  
Grell's eyes widened as the chainsaw dropped from his hands.  
He knew she saw right through him, right down to the little part in him that yearned to be a woman so bad. How did she see that?  
Watching the blood trickle down her cheek, he suddenly felt terrible. He had tried to kill her, and he compliments the name he used to hate for being so masculine?  
"Well.." Grell trailed off, not able to come up with anything hurtful, she just made him feel _pretty_, "I suppose I won't kill you today" He sighed, then a foot slammed into the side of his head and sent him flying into the wall.  
"Don't _ever _think about even _touching _my lady again, the thought of anyone doing that sends a wave of disgust through me" Sebastian said, picking up the chainsaw and holding it, pulling the string with a yank.  
"Bassy!" Grell cried, frowning with a bloody head.  
Sebastian held the chainsaw over his head.  
"DON'T" Tohru screamed just as a long stick knocked the chainsaw out of the butler's hands.

End!  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: Hey guys… I am sorry that I have not updated in a long time, I don't have internet and haven't had the time to go find a place that does. I had a hard time writing this chapter because of the writer's block, my mind is at a still and I cannot think of any way to make the plot continue to go, I hope you enjoy this installment!  
Chapter Eleven:  
Everything seemed to move so fast, one moment the butler had a chainsaw held high above his head, and the next it was flying from his fingers hurtling into the wall.

Heads tilted up to see the owner of the gardening stick to come face to face with a tall, professional looking man. The man wore a suit resembling Sebastian, yet it seemed somewhat tidier than the butler's, everything seeming to be in perfect order.

Adjusting his glasses, the man looked from the window at Sebastian in a condescending manner, the corners of his lips morphed into a disgusted scowl.

"The setting feels all too familiar, doesn't it William?" Sebastian mused, seeming to purposely push at the man's buttons.

"Yes, sadly enough" William retorted, not pleased with Sebastian what so ever. His eyes flicked over to Tohru, an undeterminable emotion flicking in his eyes,

"And you seem to take all the _good _ones"

The corner of the butler's lips twitched up ever so slightly into an amused smirk,

"It seems that I do"

The original occupants of the house starred at the man curiously, not being able to touch what was different about the man.

The man walked over to Grell and clutched a fist full of red hair and pulled him to his feet with an annoyed sigh. Grell whined in pain,

"That hurt"

"You've already caused me enough trouble today, imagine all the over time that you have created for the both of us, unless we reach our quota in _less than two hours_" William said the last part bitterly, causing Grell to tense a bit.

"What the hell are ya'll talking about!" Kyo burst out in angry confusion, his eyes narrowing at the group of strange men.

"It doesn't concern the likes of you" William retorted to Kyo.

"What do you mean it doesn't concern the likes of m?! Of course it concerns me! I live here!" Kyo hollered, his anger meter spiraling up about thirty points above the highest point.

William simply pushed up his glasses, grabbed the chainsaw and gardening tool, and started to drag off his red-headed companion. Taking a step through the window, he looked back and slipped in one more sentence,

"_Things_ like you make me sick, they meddle with things that they shouldn't be messing with and steal valuable things that don't belong to them"

"What's lost can never be found" Sebastian retorted quietly with a smug voice.

The two boys starred at William and Sebastian confused, and Tohru gulped. She could feel her stomach churning nervously, scared that they would figure her out. It seemed so close… over the past month they had been so curious about the reason for Sebastian being there and her "eye injury" she had obtained while falling down stairs. Shigure had even tried to take off the eye patch once but got beat by Kyo for being too close to her.

But now, after a month of hiding, it seemed inevitable that they were going to find out.

"_What would they do to me if they found out? Would they hate me? All I wanted was for their curse to be broken… for their happiness?..."_ She thought frantically.

"Honda San?" Yuki asked in a concerned voice, "Are you alright?"

"Ah!" Tohru jumped, "Y-yes!"

Kyo lost it.

"Alright? _ALRIGHT?_! How can you be okay when all of _THAT_ just happened! Some guy with a _CHAINSAW_ came tearing through the room and you say you're _ALRIGHT!" _Kyo said, grabbing her by the shoulders,"Show some emotion! Get angry or something!"

Tohru looked up at him with a quivering lip,

"I-I'm sorry!"

"N-No! Th-That's not what I meant!" Kyo stammered.

"May I ask that you not upset my lady" Sebastian informed, pulling her away from the cat.

Kyo's eyes narrowed,

"You can't say a damn word! You nearly killed Tohru!"

"I would _never_ attempt to inflict harm on my lady, the thought of that _disgusts _me, and it is insulting that you assumed that I, her butler, would put my lady into harm's way" Sebastian replied, his red eyes narrowing dangerously as he put his gloved hands on Tohru's shoulders.

"Stupid cat, can you shut up?!" Yuki snapped, rubbing his fingers on his temples, "I've had a bad feeling about this, but now it's obvious what is going on…" Yuki said, calm again.

"A-Ah what is this… that you have figured Yuki-San?" Tohru asked nervously.

"Well obviously he's a demon," Yuki stated pointing at Sebastian, "But what he is doing with you, I don't understand. What did you do Honda-San?"

Her eyes went wide at his statement, she didn't want them to know she sold her soul to a demon for their freedom, it would add problems in their life and it was the last thing that she wanted.

"I told you he was too good to be human!" Shigure stated, rather triumphant in his pre-knowledge of everything.

"That's impossible" Kyo stated, his eyes flaring with disbelief, "There's no reason for a demon to be here"

"You're incorrect, Master Kyo, I am indeed a demon"

"Prove it!" Kyo snapped, taking a step toward Sebastian.

"Are you sincerely that much of an _idiot?_" Yuki asked, running a frustrated and trembling hand through his hair, "What else does he need to prove? He just got attacked by two reapers with gardening tools for death scythes, do you need a damn neon sign from heaven blaring **DEMON **down on him?"

"It's okay, if the boy wants proof I shall give him proof" Sebastian stated, his hands sliding off of the girl's shoulders like silk.

"What- What exactly are you going to do?" Kyo asked, stuttering a bit. He could play tough guy, when he at least believed he could win, but when it came to the possibility of an actual demon…

"It comes to my attention that the Sohma family is under what you call a curse right? That whenever a member of the family that is possessed by the Zodiac spirit is hugged by a member of the opposite sex, or becomes extremely fatigued, they transform into the animal spirit that possesses them. Am I correct?" Sebastian more stated than asked.

"How did you know that?!" Kyo asked, demanding an answer.

"Kyon-Kyon you have a lot to learn, demons know a lot!" Shigure said, but not in as much of a cheerful tone that anyone would have expected. His tone was a lot more on edge and deeper, scared and dangerous almost.

"Well," Sebastian progressed the conversation, "I, in a sense, have the ability you do. Except that I don't transform when fatigued or hugged"

"What do you transform into?" They asked, loosing curiosity in why he was following Tohru around.

"Shall I show them, my lady?" Sebastian asked the brunette girl.

"Y-Yes!" She quickly replied, seeing how he kept the conversation from swaying to her.

There was a puff of smoke and flying feathers before a slick black crow landed gracefully on Tohru's shoulder.

"Oh~" They mouthed, starring at the crow with glowing red eyes.

"A secret shared is a secret saved, am I right?" Sebastian asked from her shoulder, "So I assume that if you keep my identity secret, I shall keep your curse secret, or as to put it in metaphor 'Not to let the cat out of the bag'?" Sebastian asked.

He had them right where he wanted them, cornered into secrecy.

"A secret shared is a secret saved" Shigure agreed with the demon.

"But… then what was that whole story about being a butler to the Honda family has to be a lie, right? So what are you doing here?" Kyo questioned, looking the demon straight in the eyes, but noticing that Sebastian didn't waver, he looked away quickly himself.

Sebastian looked over to Tohru from the corner of his eye, she gulped.

"It is not a lie," Sebastian stated, "A long, long time ago one of the Honda ancestors tricked and bound me to service. The whole thing about following the descendents of the Honda family was merely a hoax so that you didn't question why I was here"

Shigure's nose twitched a bit, as an author he sensed that something about this wasn't right. But he didn't have anything to go off of but instinct, and the boys _never _trusted his instinct. So he decided that he would just believe the story, for now.

"So to wrap up this conversation, a secret shared is a secret kept" Sebastian didn't state, but nearly threatened in a happy voice.

Chapter End~  
I am sorry for the late chapter update! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I have to thank Paxloria for giving the crow idea ^_^ it really really helped, thank you so much!


	12. Chapter 12

^_^ Hello! I know I've been updating late but I do plan on getting internet soon! So I hope that when it comes I can update quicker. Also, I am working really hard on the plot oAo Without the internet I have had time to think about #Plot twists lol and things that I know that's going to happen. And I am really excited to be able to do everything and write this. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter Twelve:

A secret shared is a secret saved.

There is nothing more true than those words right there. More or less like an even blackmail or playing field. On both sides you have people with something to say about the other, so that if either of them spill it then the other will be just as quick as to expose the other.

But even if both have secrets that can be shared, it is not an even playing field. The small brunette girl is the one with the upper-hand, the one with the most valuable chess piece at her disposal.

"My lady," Sebastian said as he pulled open her small curtains to let the sunlight in, "It's been a long weekend, are you ready for school?"

Tohru rubbed her eyes sleepily and sat up with both of her eyes exposed, "Good morning Sebastian-San" she yawned, stretching out her arms.

"Good Morning" He said briskly, not used to greeting any individual in such a manner. It nearly made him sick.

"Since you were overworked from the chores you insisted on completing last night, I made breakfast, drew your bath and set out your clothing for you"

"Y-You didn't have to do that!" Tohru panicked, jumping out of bed quickly, her covers flying off of her and landing on the floor.

"Of course I do, what kind of a butler would I be if I couldn't manage simple tasks such as that?" Sebastian retorted, bending over and grabbing the comforter she threw to the ground and spreading it back on her bed.

"Ah-" Tohru wasn't sure how to reply to this. He seemed so intent on remaining a butler, even though he didn't verbally express the insistence that he gave to it. She just let him, because she knew that it made him more comfortable.

"Would you like me to help you change?" Sebastian asked. He wasn't sure whether or not people now had help changing. He remembered that most women from the last era he served wore clothing so heavy that they had multiple maids and servants helping them.

"Ah! N-No! I c-can change myself!" She stammered.

"Forgive me" He said putting a hand over his chest, "I don't understand the fashion of this time. The last person I served lived in an era where clothing was heavy and required the help of others" He bowed his head.

"Oh!" The red tinge from her cheeks slowly disappeared from her cheeks as she finally understood, "Well, people in this time where lighter clothing, so we don't need help changing or anything like that" She explained kindly.

"With our contract," He brought up, smirking as she tensed a bit, clenching the clothing tightly, "I am assuming that we need to find a way to break this family curse"

She looked up at him with a definite look in her eye as she stiffly replied, "Yes"

"How do you plan on going about this?" He asked as he fixed the pillows neatly on her bed.

"I …" She stumbled with her words, "I'm not sure… I thought you could help me find out"

His face remained blank but his hand twitched a bit, as though he were thinking, So you mean to tell me that you made a contract with me with having little to know knowledge about this curse? But his reply was,

"I shall aid you all the way, until the very last step"

Tohru returned that with a rather sad smile, but a smile none-the-less.

"What's your first course of action?" He asked her as he handed her a pair of shoes.

"W-Well," She thought, "I was going to school"

Ah. He thought to himself. He had let it slip his mind that adolescents were required to attend a school on a regular basis, ignoring holidays and pre-planned skip days of course.

"Do other members of the Zodiac attend the school?" He asked her, watching as she leaned over to slip on her shoes.

"Ah-yes! Momiji-Kun and Hastuharu-San do!" Tohru answered as she looked up at him.

He walked over to her closet and picked up her blue and white school bag with ease, despite the multiple books from home-assigned work and handing it to her.

"Do you think it'd be wise if I met them?" Sebastian asked her, looking her over with his red eyes.

He thought she was a rather plain girl, with a slim figure and slightly below-average height. But, there was something that stood out about her. If he had to name a few, it would be her eyes and her smile. Sebastian had noticed that her eyes depicted whatever emotion that she felt on the inside. Sometimes they would be clouded when she was depressed or thinking, but when she smiled they lit up brighter than Ikebukuro at night.

"Ah- yes! I think Momiji-Kun would love to meet you!" Tohru exclaimed as she slipped her arms under the straps.

"Ah… I thought more like I would be able to meet them, and possibly understand more about the Sohma curse "

Her eyes clouded a little bit and she replied quietly,

"Oh yes… the curse"

"The sooner we break it, the better" He smiled at her with no feeling.

"Yes…"

"Is something wrong, my lady?" He asked her with a fake concern.

"N-no! I'm fine! Don't worry about me! A-and I'll bring them over after school!" She nearly went into a frenzy of apologizing.

"It's alright, I'll meet them at your school" He smiled at her.

"H-how?" She asked, "You don't go or attend to our school" Tohru replied, genuinely confused.

His eyes flashed playfully,

"Wait and see, my lady"

~  
Chapter Fin! What do you think? R and R?


	13. Chapter 13

Hello! Thank you all, once more, for reading all of these chapters! It makes me feel great! I do have an official co-writer aboard with me. She doesn't have an account, but she helps me with fetching ideas and laying a plot out! Without some of her ideas (Such as stuff for upcoming chapters) I would be a heap of writers-block mess! So please thank Nina Hernandez!

Chapter Twelve:

The walk to school was unusually tense even though the spring environment dared to contradict the emotional setting of the three adolescents. Cherry blossom trees were already in bloom, dashing pink leaves all over the green grass and bleak concrete of Japan.

"I-is Yuki-Kun and Kyo okay?" Tohru asked quietly, concerned for their lack of fighting. Ever since they had found out about Sebastian being a demon, they seldom said a word to anyone, or insulted each other. They wouldn't even throw punches.

"Yes, Honda-San" Yuki answered her quietly and briskly.

Kyo just grunted, his head down and his orange hair obstructing sight of his eyes. His steps were heavy and rather slow for the normal "hyper-active" cat he was.

"D-Did Yuki and Kyo-Kun like last night's meal?" She questioned quietly.

The previous night, which was right after they had found out everything, she had specially made chicken and rice (which was simple, fast to make, and avoided leeks and Miso Soup) more or less as an apology for everything. The lack of leeks, which they were over-stocked on, was a sorry to Kyo for already having the destroyed room fixed when he came in to help patch everything up.

"I enjoyed it very much Honda-San" Yuki reassured her softly, looking her in the eye.

"Good!" Her face brightened up and he smiled at her.

"Is Kyo-Kun ready for the pre-physical today?" Tohru questioned Kyo who jumped out of his moody state.

"Pre-Physical!? What the hell is that?!" He demanded.

"Stupid cat, don't you ever listen? A pre-physical is a physical test that the students take six weeks before the actual physical to determine where they stand in the rest of the class. It tests speed, durability and strength. From there you are supposed to take the knowledge of where you stand and improve yourself so that you can work out so that you can attempt to be at the top of your class" Yuki explained as he rubbed his temples.

"Stop acting like such a damn know it all!" Kyo snapped at Yuki, shaking a clenched fist at him.

"I wouldn't seem like such a know it all if you actually attempted to pay attention in class instead of starring at the back of Honda-San's head" the rat retorted.

Tohru's face flushed extremely bright.

"Eh-What!?"

"I DO NOT STARE AT THE BACK OF HER HEAD!" Kyo protested, pulling his fist back to punch the rat. When he had swung the rat had nimbly stepped out of the way, stating simply,

"We're at school now"

"Damn rat" Kyo muttered.

"Stupid cat" Yuki snapped before entering the school, followed by a fuming Kyo and a flushed Tohru.

"_All students in classes*insert their class number plus a few others here* go to your lockers and report to Gym room number 233" _a voice over the intercom said deeply.

"Oi, Tohru!" A familiar blonde's voice called as she threw an arm around her shoulder, "Are you ready for the pre-physicals?"

"Ah-!" Tohru jumped, "You scared me, Uo!" She laughed lightly then added, "Yes!"

"Is Orangey over here ready to come in second after Yuki, AGAIN?" Uo asked, looking over to Kyo with a smirk as his face flared in anger.

"I WILL NOT LOOSE TO YUKI THIS YEAR! I _WILL_ BE THE BEST IN THE CLASS"

"Yeah, yeah" Uo waved him off, "That's what you said last year too"

Kyo opened his mouth to shoot something back but then shut it angrily.

"Yeah that's what I thought" Uo added.

"Damn Yankee" Kyo muttered under his breath with frustration.

"I sense… chaos" Another voice said quietly, as smooth as the shadows.

"Hey Hanajima!" Uo called as though nothing creepy was said.

"Hello" Was Saki's simple reply.

Kyo shuddered at the thought of being near the wave-reading friend.

They began to walk to their lockers, chatting along the way. Nothing in particular, just old news, new news, and everything in between, though Tohru tried to ignore Saki giving her odd glances every now and then.

First they made a stop at Uo's locker, then Saki's, and naturally they finally had made it to Tohru's locker last.

"How are you feeling, Tohru?" Saki asked as she watched her friend lean over and fiddle with the lock on the metal locker.

"I'm feeling fine!" Tohru chimed, pulling her shoes and red sweats out of the locker.

"I don't mean how do you physically feel, I mean how do you emotionally feel" Saki stated as Tohru turned around to face her.

"And here comes Hanajima's reading of the day…" Uo muttered to herself under her breath, rubbing the back of her head with her right hand.

"I'm fine!" Tohru pressed on her answer, "Don't worry about me!"

Saki looked at Tohru with rather sad eyes,

"You're lying to me…" She stated simply, "I can tell by your waves that you're corrupted… a part of you is trying to force itself to be happy and live on, but another part is over-powering the will to love life and is very sad and depressed… and it seems the waves of depression continue to over-power the ones that are trying to be happy and see the brighter side to life. How much longer are you going to feign your happiness Tohru? When will you tell us what is really going on?"

Tohru's eyes went extremely wide at how Saki hit her right on the spot.

"I-I really a-am fine!" She managed to sputter from her choked up throat, "I-I don't want you to worry about me!"

Saki looked sad (unlike Uo who looked completely and utterly surprised),

"Whenever you choose to let out the truth… remember that we are here for you"

Tohru forced a bright smile on her face,

"Thank you! But…" She quickly changed subjects, "We need to find Hastuharu-San and Momiji-Kun! I think that they are with Yuki-Kun and Kyo"

Saki sighed, letting her friend change the subject.

"Alright, let's go" She caved, walking off next to her best friend.

And soon enough they found the two younger boys next standing next to the older boys.

"Where's Tohru!" Momiji whined, rubbing his hands against his eyes, "I want to see Tohru!"

"Calm down" Yuki said sternly, rubbing his temples in frustration.

"We're here!" Tohru none-the –less chimed happily behind them.

"Tohru!" Momiji called as he leaped to hug her, only being stopped by Kyo who had yanked him back by his blonde hair.

"Awe why are you so mean I just wanted to hug Tohru! I bet you keep her all to yourself and give her hugs and kisses everyday! Doesn't he Tohru?" Momiji cried.

"Wh-what?!" Tohru flushed again.

"I DO NOT"

Hastuharu was sending hearts toward Yuki who was beating them off with a Tennis racket.

"Yes you do yes you do!" Momiji protested, "And you're stingy! You want to keep all of Tohru to yourself! You don't want to share her!"

"YOU BRAT I SHOULD GET YOU-" Kyo began but was cut off by Saki and Uo dragging Tohru off.

"Poor baby, being fought over all the time" Uo comforted, rubbing her cheek against Tohru's.

-.-'

Yuki sighed and followed them, Hastuharu at a close behind who was followed by Kyo holding back Momiji from trying to tackle Tohru in a choke-hug.

"There's a lot of people" Tohru fidgeted nervously, looking over at the very uncomfortable Sohma boys who were being spied on from a distance by vultures of a fan club.

"I suppose they thought they could get it over with faster if they took every first class of each grade and done them together" Uo replied, pushing her way through the sea of red sweatpants to get to the front. People were murmuring and talking.

"Did you hear about the substitute P.E. teacher? He's supposed to be here the rest of the year" A guy whispered.

"Why is that?" The other asked under his breath.

"Apparently coach Hewijima took up a job offer overseas in a foreign country" The first one replied.

"New coach?" Yuki asked, looking over to Hastuharu questioningly, "Have you heard about this, Haru?"

Hastuharu shrugged and ran a gloved hand through his multi-colored hair,

"Some of the girls in our home room were talking about it, but I don't know"

"Maybe he's super nice!" Momiji chimed.

Tohru looked around, confused. Since when did coach Hewijima become so willing to take up a new job offer? He had always been so proud of the school he taught, saying things like,

"I will never leave Karibia High as long as I am still walking and breathing!"

"I will take this high school to the finals no matter how long it takes!"

Tohru listened in on the multiple conversations that the girls were having.

"oh~ I saw him! He's so good looking!" A specific one, Miniami, squealed and clasped her hands together, "he makes Yuki seem like a commoner!"

"He's _that _good looking?" A blonde asked in disbelief, her blue eyes going wide.

Minami bobbed her head yes, grinning big,

"He's supposed to be from some English country I think" Minami added on.

Tohru tilted her head, but silenced as there was a loud thud of weights hitting the ground.

"Hello everyone,"

All three occupants of the Sohma household eyes went EXTREMELY wide and the man in the red and white striped sweat pants,

"I am the substitute filling in for Mr. Hewijima, but you can refer to me as Mr. Michelais"

Chapter Fin~

I hope you enjoyed! R AND R MY READERS XD


	14. Chapter 14

Hello! Thank you for reading these! I hope that you enjoy this chapter :D and sadly I own none of these characters T.T Also, forgive me for the late updates. I have NO internet at my home so I update whenever I take a visit to my Auntie's house.

Chapter Fourteen:

Nearly every girl starred at Sebastian with sparkling eyes. They obviously liked what they saw.

"Se-Sebastian-San?!" Tohru stammered with disbelief, "Is this what he meant by wait and see?!"

Yuki's eyes were huge and Kyo's blood pressure probably went up about thirty pegs.

"Do you know him Tohru?" Uo asked curiously as she pulled her hair back into a blonde pony tail.

"E-eh! Yes…" Tohru admitted quietly, looking at her feet. She couldn't lie to her best friends, keeping the Sohma curse from them tore her up enough.

"I don't like him" Saki said simply, eyeing Sebastian with an uncertain look, "His waves are very ominous and dark… it's like he isn't even human"

All three stiffened a bit, and if Kyo had cat ears and a tail they would be on edge.

"O-Oh, you say?" Tohru smiled, trying to get past the conversation that Saki had started.

Saki placed her hands on her brunette friend's shoulders seriously and looked down on her, locking gaze with her,

"I don't want you near him. He doesn't mean well to anyone, especially you. His destructive waves are focused on you specifically" She warned her gravely.

Tohru looked at her feet, pursing her lips together tightly.

_Too late_ She thought to herself a bit sadly.

"On another note" Yuki interjected between the two girls, "Is your eye healing?" He asked concerned, his gaze focused on the black eye-patch.

"N-No! It's bad! It's really bad! It's never supposed to heal!" Tohru waved her hands back and forth frantically, trying to wave him off.

"A-Alright" She stammered.

"Tohru is hurt?!" Momiji cried as he stopped bouncing around and bounded over to the brunette, "Are you okay?! Do you need my help?!"

"N-No I'm okay!" Tohru defended, waving her hands again.

"Let me see your eye! Let me see your eye! Then I can tell Haa-San and he can help!" Momiji said loudly, jumping up to grab her eye-patch.

A pale red-gloved hand grabbed his head and pulled him back from the girl,

"Just what do you think you're doing?" A smooth, nearly velvet-like voice asked.

"Eh?!" The rabbit turned around to face their substitute gym teacher, "I'm only trying to see what's wrong with my Tohru!"

Sebastian continued to give his smile,

"You should be on the boys side of the gym"

"B-But! I wanna be with Tohru!" Momiji whined.

Sebastian's red eyes flashed at the boy in annoyance, but he continued up with his charade,

"I assure you that you will have plenty of time to visit her after the pre-physical" He said, letting go of the boy.

Momiji pouted, sticking his lower lip out in resistance but Kyo just dragged him to the other side by the ear,

"C'mon you little brat" He mumbled under his breath, "You don't want to be around him anyways"

Sebastian smiled, then moved through the crowd of squealing girls and jealous boys straight to the front.

"Well" He began, looking out onto the crowd, "I have been informed that today you all will be participating in the pre-physical"

Everyone either nodded or murmured in agreement.

"A tedious set of tasks these pre-physicals seem to be" Sebastian started up a pre-physical speech just as their previous gym teacher would have, "You will do a series of things, such as climbing that rope" He pointed to a new rope that was hanging on the ceiling, "As fast as you can and ring that bell on the top. The objective of that station is to successfully complete it in the least amount of time possible. Is this understood?"

Girls and boys nodded their heads in agreement.

"And then after this you will do a specified amount of sit ups and pushups, then results will be posted tomorrow" Sebastian added to the heap of information, "So boys will be testing with me and girls we be testing with-"

"Me!" A voice chimed.

"And me" Another voice droned.

"I'm Anne Whitmire! I will be your coach for pushups and sit ups" Anne flashed a friendly grin.

Anne was a really tall woman with pale skin and dirty blonde hair. She had piercing brown eyes and was a thicker bodied person, average sized.

"I'm Nicole Sanchez" Nicole droned, "And I will be your coach for the rope climb"

Nicole was a shorter woman with sad brown eyes. She had slick black hair that ended at her waist and had tan skin. Her voice seemed bored and uninterested,

"Just to let you know, I'm only here because I'm getting paid" Nicole said, raising her hand to confirm that she had said it.

Many of the children starred in disbelief and Sebastian just sighed, blowing the whistle so that the group would split into boys and girl.

"Who's first?" Sebastian asked the sea of boys.

There were many fidgets and moans of distress. Sebastian sighed once more and pointed Yuki out,

"You," He pretended to check his clip board for the name of the boy that he already knew, "Sohma, Yuki. You may go first"

Yuki took off his tank top with a swish and sat it on the ground. Nearly every girl stopped what they were doing to stare at him.

"On my whistle" Sebastian stated, a stop watch in his left hand and a whistle near his lips.

Yuki positioned his hands on the rope and waited for the whistle.

The whistle blew a high pitched sound and Yuki began to climb. One hand after the other he clenched the rope tightly and pulled his way to the top, grabbing the bell string with one hand and giving it a hard yank.

"Forty Seconds" Sebastian read from the small red stop watch out loud.

"Damn" One boy muttered as the whole girl's side erupted into massive cheering.

"Damn rat" Kyo mumbled to himself, "I could beat that time"

"Then why don't you prove it to us, Sohma, Kyo" Sebastian gave him a sadistic grin and held his hand out to the rope.

"Damn right I'll prove it to you!" Kyo snapped as he threw his jacket off.

Sebastian just grinned, "On my whistle" He said.

Kyo readied himself as he gripped the rope tightly, his knuckles white from the strain of holding it.

The whistle blew and he was like fire getting up to the top, his legs frantically swinging as he pulled himself further. Grabbing the string, he gave it a yank.

And the bell broke.

"One minute and Twenty seconds" Sebastian read.

There were snickers from the crowd and Kyo threw the bell on the ground with anger, watching it hit the floor with a clack.

"Oh my…" Sebastian said, "You broke the bell"

Several kids from the crowd let out a sigh of relief, they thought that they wouldn't be able to climb the rope today.

"But nevertheless I shall fix it"

Those boys groaned.

And like lightning he climbed the ladder and reattached the bell to the string.

"Next?" He smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~Over with the girls~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So you'll climb this thingy and ring that thingy and I'll record your time from this thingy" Nicole said as she held up the stopwatch.

All the girls blinked.

"You can sooooooo do this!" Anne cheered, throwing her hands in the air happily.

They blinked again and Anne lowered her hands awkwardly, looking over to Nicole,

"Pick the first person" Anne told her quietly.

"Eh-you, blondie" Nicole pointed Uo out of the crowd.

Uo grinned and cracked her knuckles and neck. Her eyes shone with determination as she stepped up to the rope and grabbed it.

"Go" Nicole said, starting the stopwatch.

Uo was up and down the rope in,

"Thirty seconds"

"Woah! She beat the prince!" few whispered in the crowd.

"Alright, you next" Nicole pointed at Tohru.

Tohru gave a nervous smile and hesitantly walked up to the rope, avoiding everyone's stares. Athletic things were never her forte. She would push herself through it for the satisfaction of completion, but she was a little slow. (Some people thought that was cute about her)

"Honda, Tohru is your name right?" Nicole asked.

Tohru nodded a bit meekly, shy.

"Alright, get ready" Nicole said. She couldn't help but be a bit gentler to this shy girl.

Tohru grabbed the rope with shaky hands and looked up at the … very high … bell hanging at the top. With a nervous laugh she looked over to Nicole who was adjusting her tennis hat, her whistle hanging out of her mouth.

"Don't be nervous" Nicole said, before blowing the whistle.

Tohru began pulling herself up the rope with strain, her knees clasping at it. It was an arm-by-arm effort as she pulled herself up to the top. Soon enough she was almost to the top, near to where she could grab the bell.

"Almost got it" She mumbled to herself.

Reaching up with both hands-

Her world started to fall around her.

Cliff hanger trolololo. Haha! Thank you for reading !


	15. Chapter 15

Hello once more! ^_^ I am soooo sorry for the mistakes that I made in the last chapter, I fixed them though! I do not own the characters from this story. Only Nicole and Anne.

Chapter Fifteen:

The sturdy rope slipped from under her legs and she started to plummet to the ground. Air rushed in her ears and she lost all focus, fear taking over every nerve in her body. Her mouth was dry and she felt her heart pound. Everything seemed to go into slow motion. Closing her eyes, she awaited the thud on the ground that never came.

Slowly opening her eyes, she noticed that her body never made contact with the floor. Her eyes skidded up to the man who had caught her in the middle of her fall.

"Se-Sebastian" She stammered with disbelief. Saying his first name pinned her name on a "to-kill" list by at least fifty-thousand of the girls in the room.

"Are you alright?" He asked, setting her on steadily on the floor.

"Yes!" She replied shakily, looking around at all the girls glaring bullets through her head.

Nicole and Anne starred bullets through Sebastian himself.

"Good thing you saved her…" Anne said, a tinge of disgust coating her voice.

"Yes it is" He shot the coaches a sadistic smile, "Well, I'm going to take her to the nurse's office to make sure that she is for certain okay" Sebastian stated as he picked Tohru up from under her knees and used his other hand to hold up her back.

"Back to wherever you were!" Nicole snapped as Sebastian walked out of the door, Anne singing cheerful and peppy tunes while clapping her hands together.

As the gym doors closed Sebastian said,

"I don't like those coaches"

"Why not? They seem very nice" Tohru replied, looking up at him.

"I'm not quite sure why my lady," He smiled, "But there's something telling me that they're up to something"

"I- I don't think they're that bad" She replied quietly.

"If you say so my lady, but I would be very careful around them"

"Alright"

Carrying her into the nurse's office, he shut the doors behind them and locked it.

"Wh-What are you doing?" She asked him a bit nervously.

"I thought we could discuss the Sohma curse" He stated simply, turning around from the door.

"Oh!" She replied, jumping up.

"Did you find anything else out!?" She asked him, jumping up from her seat.

"Eh-No" He answered honestly.

Tohru's eyes dropped a bit, but mentally kicked herself for thinking that something would happen so soon.

"But I did get to learn the characteristics of the ox and the rabbit" He said simply.

_I find the rabbit really, really annoying_ he thought to himself, but kept a straight face on the outside.

"Though it does feel that they have something bounding them to each other and one other entity…" He added thoughtfully, putting his finger on his chin thoughtfully, "But that is all I know"

"Oh… Do you think that the New Year's spent on the Sohma estate has to do with the bond? Maybe…" She trailed off.

"Maybe what?" He asked curiously.

"Maybe they all have to go there to keep the bond strong?! Oh… it can't be that" She mentally kicked herself.

"Oh?"

"I have absolutely nothing else" She sighed in defeat, burying her hands in her face sadly, "But I have to break it"

"I never asked, why is it that you want to break it so bad?" He asked her, letting his curiosity take over him.

"Because" She clenched her hands to her chest, "If I don't, then none of them will really be happy. If I don't break it Kyo will never be accepted into the family" She trailed off a bit sadly.

"I see" He replied simply.

"Y-yes"

"Well we have a curse to break" He said, smiling down at her, "So what is my next order?"

"Huh?" A look of confusion played on her face as he dropped to one knee and put a hand over his chest.

"I am at your service, until the very end. So may I ask, what is the next step you plan to take in order to get closer to your wish?"

Chapter Fin :3


	16. Chapter 16

Hello my readers! I can't thank you enough for reading my chapters it means SO MUCH! :'D

Chapter Sixteen:

"My-My next order?" Tohru copied his words uneasily.

"Yes, where are you going to move your knight next?"

"A-ah! My… next order… is…" She leaned over and whispered in his ear.

A smirk played on his face,

"As you wish"

"I can't believe that I lost to that damn rat, AGAIN" Kyo fumed as he sulked home, his hands jammed in his pocket angrily.

"I can't believe you both lost to that blonde…" Hastuharu contributed to the conversation, looking up at the sky, "I suppose that will always be the greatest mystery"

"Well, all month Uo had been talking about being top in the class as a whole!" Tohru beamed, "I'm so glad that she got what she wanted!"

Kyo grumbled and scuffed his feet on the concrete,

"Stop sulking, we both lost" Yuki scolded him, adjusting his back pack on his shoulders.

"But I still LOST to YOU, AGAIN" he snapped.

"Maybe if you would stop starring at the back of Honda-San's head during class, you'd be more prepared in general" Yuki stated simply.

"I DON'T STARE AT THE BACK OF TOHRU'S HEAD" Kyo hollered back, his cheeks tinged red slightly as Tohru's face flared red.

"KYO LIKES TOHRU?!" Momiji interjected questioningly, then he began to chant, "KYO AND TOHRU SITTING IN A TREE. K-I-S-S-I-N- OW KYO'S HURTING ME"

"SHUT UP YOU DAMN BRAT" He was shaking the kid angrily.

"K-Kyo-Kun" Tohru stammered, wanting to help get him off.

"SHUT UP IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS" He snapped at her without thinking.

Everybody went silent as Tohru's eyes went wide, her face dropping a bit sadly.

"I-I'm sorry" She sadly replied, starting to feel really guilty.

"No…th-that's not what I meant!"

"N-No! Kyo-Kun is right… I should mind my own business!" Her voice cracked a bit.

"Th-That's not-"

She dropped her head and starred at her feet like she was guilty and started to walk to the house.

"Stupid cat" Yuki glared at him angrily. "Learn to control your anger"

Kyo grumbled and continued to sulk his way home.

"Aw! Tohru don't listen to mean old Kyo!" Momiji tried to cheer her up, "I bet he doesn't mean it! I even bet he loooovees you!" he cooed.

Tohru blushed and fidgeted a bit,

"Well… I don't know about that" She said softly.

The walk home was long and slightly tiring. Kyo spent most of it sulking at the back of the group, mumbling to himself as Momiji and Yuki tried to comfort Tohru while Hastuharu kind of just hung around the group.

"We're home" Tohru called as she walked through the doors, slipping off her shoes.

"And she brought guests" Hastuharu added.

"Welcome home!" Shigure called from his room, the sounds of the keys on his computer typing away, finishing the already over-due manuscript that was due.

"Can I have cake Tohru?" Momiji asked/whined, clutching her arm.

"Of course" She smiled at him, "I'll make one that we all can share!"

"Yaayy! I'll help you!"

Kyo grumbled more words nobody understood and shoved his shoes off, running upstairs to sit on the roof alone. Tohru sighed and starred a bit sadly after him.

"Let's go!" Momiji cried excited, tugging her into the kitchen by her hand.

Tohru laughed as she walked with him, having to lean over slightly to some-what match his height. Using her free hand to open the door.

On the kitchen table sat a perfect cake. It was perfectly symmetrical with white icing and red strawberries lining around the edge of the cake, small amounts of icing circling the strawberries.

"Aw Tohru! You said we could make one together!" Momiji whined, tugging at her hand more.

"I-I-I didn't make that!"

"You sure made that fast, Honda-San" Hastuharu said, leaning on the frame of the kitchen door.

"I-I didn't make that!" Tohru repeated herself.

Hastuharu raised an eyebrow, "Then who did?" He slipped his hands in his pockets non-challauntly.

"I did, of course" Sebastian said, seemingly popping out of nowhere.

"Hey! It's our substitute coach!" Momiji jumped up and down, "But what is he doing here?"

"I am the Sohma Butler of course" He somewhat lied to them.

"Sensei got a Butler?" Hastuharu questioned, "…cool"

Sebastian smiled, "Would you like any?" He asked them, getting the plates down from the cabinet.

"Yes!" Momiji jumped over and sat down in front of the table.

"Sure" Hastuharu shrugged, sitting next to Momiji at the table.

"What about you, my lady?"Sebastian asked Tohru, looking at her.

"S-sure" She smiled, trying to mask her disappointment. She had been looking forward to making a cake with Momiji, it was supposed to be fun. But oh well, she thought, she should be grateful anyways.

Sebastian carefully cut off three pieces of cake and placing them nicely on their plates, setting the forks next to them.

Momiji cheered and took the first bite.

"This is really good!" He grinned, looking over to the butler.

"I am glad you think so" Sebastian replied with an emotionless smile.

"It's good" Hastuharu stated as well, taking another bite from the cake.

"What do you think of the cake, my lady?" He asked her, eyeing her as she took a bite.

"It's very good!" She shot him a smile.

"I'm glad you think so"

They sat silently and at their cake, enjoying every bite of it. It was really good, like heaven dancing on your tongue or something.

"I heard the word cake!" Shigure called as he slipped through the kitchen door, sitting down next to everyone.

Sebastian cut him off a slice, knowing that if he didn't give him one soon he'd probably eat the entire thing.

"This is really good!" He said with wide eyes.

"Good, I am glad that you like my cooking, I plan on making an English dinner I used to make when I served a master in London"

"That sounds great!" Tohru smiled at him.

She wouldn't admit it, but it upset her when other people did her work. It,

_It makes me feel useless, like I can't do anything_ Tohru thought, taking a long breath.

"Would you like to help me, my lady?" Sebastian asked, noticing her disappointment.

"I-I would love to!"

"I wanna help!" Momiji whined, wanting to join the cooking crew.

"I have to politely decline your offer" Sebastian told him, pretending that he politely asked to help, "But we want it to be a surprise for it for everyone"

Momiji's mouth formed a small circle, "Oh" He completely understood what Sebastian meant.

Walking into the kitchen, he smiled and placed his hands on the sliding doors,

"I must ask you to not look in on what we are cooking"

Then he slid the doors shut with a slam, leaving a starring group of people.

Sebastian clapped his hands together, looking around the kitchen. He started digging through cabinets and drawers looking for cooking utensils.

"What are you looking for?" Tohru asked, looking at him with confusion.

"I am searching for a pot" He said simply.

"Oh, it's over here" She smiled, then started to concentrate on reaching the handle that stood taller than she did.

"I got it" He came behind her, reaching over her shoulder and wrapping his fingers around the handle.

She looked at her feet, blushing slightly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~In The Dining Room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I wonder what they're making!" Momiji thought, tapping his chin with a finger, thinking.

"Something foreign" Hastuharu said, "A mystery…"

"I bet it's really good!" Shigure added, leaning on the table.

There was an unexpected knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Momiji called, jumping up on his feet and running to the door with glee.

Sliding open the door, he starred.

"Hatori! Are you here to visit Tohru?!"

"Not exactly" He said, nubbing out his cigarette and placing it in the ash tray next to the door, "Where is everyone?" He asked as he started slipping his black shoes off.

"They're in the kitchen! Well… Yuki is in his room studying and Kyo is being a big baby on the roof!"

"Bring them in the dining room" He rather commanded gravely.

Hatori made his way into the kitchen, already knowing that Hastuharu would be there as well.

"Haa-Kun!" Shigure cried cheerfully, "Come, have a seat!"

He did as he was told and sat down on the cushions. Reaching into his jacket pocket he pulled out a cigarette and placed it in his mouth, lighting it.

"What brings you to my beautiful home?" Shigure asked, leaning his chin on his hand as he starred at the doctor with curiosity.

"Well," Hatori began as took a long drag on his cigarette, watching Kyo stomp in and Yuki follow behind Momiji.

"Akito wants us _all _to visit the main house tonight"

~  
Chapter Fin! R and R!


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note: Hey! It's been a while since I updated! I hope you enjoy this! I worked hard on this chapter :D

Chapter Seventeen:

What had once been a rather happy environment had made a sharp turn for the worse. The excited chatter and smiles had died down to pale faces and quivering lips of confusion. Other than Shigure, who had a small smirk playing on his face in curiosity on what the head of the household was going to whine about this time.

What did Akito want this late at night? Perhaps he was furious with taking in the butler without his permission, but they wouldn't know until they went there and figured out for themselves. And Shigure, was eager to unravel this unfolding dramatic novel.

"What… what does he want us there for?" Momiji asked slowly as he eyed Hatori, who was lighting another cigarette with his lighter.

Hatori gave a small shrug as he replied,

"I don't know, he just sent me to get everyone and bring them back"

There was another dead silence as nobody knew how to reply to that. Akito was known to sometimes organize surprise meetings for the Zodiac, just to throw them off guard. Because Akito would rather die than let the members have a sense of security, Akito liked to give them a false sense of security and then have it cave in on them.

Kyo leaned against the wall tensely, his arms crossed over each other,

"Well I'm not going" He grunted, looking down quietly at his feet.

"Kyon-Kyon you have to" Shigure playfully whined, looking over to the cat with amusement.

"I don't have to go!" He snapped, clenching his fists tightly in anger, his face turning red with frustration.

"You have to" Hatori said coolly, taking a long drag on his cigarette, blowing a long puff of smoke into the air stoically, as though he had no concern about this surprise meeting.

Though, anyone who believed this would be wrong. He was just as concerned as everyone else, but he wouldn't bring himself to show it. He was the only mature adult of the bunch and they needed someone to keep them calm, and he figured he could carry that burden.

"No I don't!" Kyo argued, his fists slamming against the wall with frustration, "Nobody wants me anyways! I don't have to go!"

And to Kyo, his case was arguable. He thought that if Akito didn't want to treat him like the rest of them, then why should he go?

"You insufferable, selfish moron!" Yuki snapped loudly, slamming his fist against the wall next to the cat's head, coming very close to his head.

"Wh-what?!" Kyo stammered, his eyes narrowed dangerously, "What would you know about anything you spoiled rat?!"

Yuki's eyes narrowed angrily as well, his eyes glaring through orange one mercilessly,

"You think this is about YOU?!" Yuki said lowly, "We don't do this for YOU. This isn't about YOU. We go to protect TOHRU, so Akito doesn't take his anger out on her"

The group starred at Kyo, their eyes speaking for their thoughts. Yuki was right, the only reason why they didn't completely hate visiting Akito was because they KNEW they were protecting the girl who gave them everything that they had. They thought that it was the least that they could do.

Kyo fidgeted nervously, his stomach churning in guilt. He knew they were right, but he wouldn't ever let them hear it come from his mouth.

"Fine…" He mumbled as Yuki pulled back, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Let's go" Hatori said as he finally nubbed out his cigarette, standing up slowly, and soon after the rest of them standing up as well.

"You can go ahead…" Yuki exclaimed, looking at Hatori, "I'm telling Honda-San that we'll be back soon"

Hatori nodded knowingly, giving the rat a soft and knowing glance.

Yuki watched as everyone filed out of the house in a line behind Hatori, all but Momiji having to duck under the door in order to avoid smashing their head against the top of the wooden frame.

Once they were all filed out was when Yuki shuffled to the door, leaning his shoulder against the frame of the door.

"Honda-San?" He asked, listening to the soft clinking of pots and pans.

"Yes, Yuki-Kun?" She asked from the other side of the door, placing her hands on it.

"We have to go to the main house, but we'll be home soon. Don't worry about us"

He could pretty much feel her warm smile through the door as she replied,

"Alright! I'll be sure to make something extra special!"

"Alright" A small smile graced his face, "Hatori is coming over too"

"Sebastian and I will make extra then!"

His smile faltered a bit. Sebastian… he didn't like the demon. It wasn't that he was jealous of him… it was that… well, he didn't like the amount of time that he was spending with Tohru. It seemed like she was always busy, and he hadn't been able to ask her to visit their secret base because he had been afraid of bothering her. He knew that she would feel obligated to go, the rat didn't want to over-work that hard enough laboring girl.

"Okay" He forced a smile on his face, something that had almost become second nature for him.

Yuki turned on his heel and headed out the door, sliding it silently shut behind him as he left.

"I think they're gone" Tohru whispered quietly, her ear pressed up slightly against the door.

"Shall we enact the next part of the plan then, my lady?" Sebastian asked as he set down the wooden spoon he had been using to stir food in the pot.

~  
Chapter Fin!

I hope you enjoyed!


	18. Chapter 18

Le chapter eighteen! It's been fun writing these and I love the comments! Thank you so much! Warning! If you haven't read the manga then it has a pretty huge spoiler at the end.

Chapter Eighteen:

Tohru looked in the oven with consideration, checking on what Sebastian had explained to be, "Minced Meat Pie", which was exceptionally popular to make when he served the blue-haired master in the era he probably had the most eventful life.

Though he never regretted eating the boy's soul, it was good and filling. Despite popular belief, Sebastian had never created that much of a personal connection with the boy. It was there, but not as visible as one might think.

He wouldn't regret eating Tohru's soul either because he was certain that he wouldn't have anything personal with her. Business was strictly business, as the contract is: A formal agreement between a human and a demon in which the demon provides a service in exchange for the human's soul. If anything, he would watch over her and care for her, I mean, one must watch what they are going to put in your mouth to consume right?

"Shall we enact the part of the plan?" He asked, watching her shut the stove.

"Absolutely!" She smiled at him.

Perhaps this was the time that everything would come down to a boil, and she would get what she asked for. Though the poor girl had no idea how far it was from that time.

"So it is clear that I eavesdrop on the meeting? Bring back information on the conversations and occurrences, am I right?"

She nodded surely at him,

"Yes, that is right!"

He nodded and stood there, stiff and waiting for an order.

Tohru shot him a look of confusion, then it clicked and she finally understood.

"Ah! Yes… you need… the order…"

Sebastian nodded at her,

"I only take actions on orders, my lady"

Tohru struggled to form a command, but it was uncomfortable for her to do so. You see, she was like her father, polite. Tohru always asked and never demanded.

But it seemed in this situation, she would have to leave her comfort zone and take charge like a general of the operation would, that was what the situation demanded.

"It is an order, Sebastian, that you go and eavesdrop on their meeting!" Tohru said with a rather strong willed voice.

He smirked, holding back the urge to ask her if it was really that hard.

With a steep bow at the torso and a hand where his heart would be if he were human, his reply as it had been a century ago was,

"Yes my lady"

A smirk graced his porcelain features as she starred down at him, slightly confused.

"I shall see you shortly then" He said. He needn't make sure that she watched the food carefully, he knew that she was perfectly capable of managing it unlike previous people he had known.

"Okay!" She smiled at him.

Within a split second, Sebastian was off to fill out his order, as any good butler would.

~ point of view skip~

Tracking down the group wasn't hard, they were rather loud and he could sense their souls from miles away. Frantic and confused waves that screamed desperate, it was almost amusing to him.

But he wasn't there for the amusement, he was there to fulfill his order and that was that.

He followed them for lengthy amounts of time, keeping at a safe distance behind them. Whenever one would turn around he would duck behind anything that was close to him at the moment.

"So, Akito didn't say anything about what he needed to see us for?" Yuki asked Hatori, looking up at the tall dragon.

"No" He replied simply, his hands in the pockets of his black suit jacket.

"I see…" Yuki replied simply, looking up at the evening sky which was painted orange and pink from the setting sun. Soon enough the stars would come out and twinkle at them. He preferred the night sky, it was much less harsh than the morning sky, relaxing and peaceful.

Hatori looked over to the thoughtful and worried rat with concern. Oh yes, he remembered that special room he had when he was little, he was one of the only people next to Akito who went into his confinement space. To do small things though, like make sure he wasn't dying or that the toxic fumes of the black paint wasn't messing with his severe asthma…

And that was all.

Akito liked to keep his favorite pets close and out of sight from everyone else, took pleasure in the pain he derived from his toys.

"You'll be okay" Hatori said, revealing only slight emotion in his voice as he set a hand on the rat's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

He gave the doctor a small smile for his attempts to lighten his dampened mood.

"This way" Shigure said as he lead them through an entrance that was placed in between the concrete walls that surrounded the main house.

Sebastian observed the concrete wall, pondering to himself slightly,

"What is it that they don't want anyone to see that requires a large concrete wall around it?"

It was a relevant question, for it seemed like there was an entire different world on the other side.

Waiting for the rest to follow behind the author in the kimono, who to his dis-advantage locked the gate behind him, he made his way to the wall.

"This should be easy" He told himself. He never seemed to break that habit of thinking his thoughts out loud to himself, it helped him focus more.

Reaching a hand up he had grabbed the edge of the top of the wall and swung himself over it, his legs swinging in the air like his knees were locked. When he was on one hand straight up in the air was when he had let go and flipped himself so that he landed straight on his feet on the other side.

The notion of it being a completely different world was correct, it seemed like the Sohma estate was a different universe. Walls surrounded the estate so that nobody on the outside could see inside and he couldn't help but marvel at how well the gardens were tended and cared for. The grass was actually green and instead of a charred, black, color the leaves were actually green as well. And aside from the grounds being cared for, there were what seemed to be like miniature blocks of living facilities that lined a concrete path, as though this estate was its own city.

Nobody was out though, for it being nearly eight pm and families were probably serving dinner by now. (which he was relieved that he didn't have a concern for because she was taking well care of it on her own, and her schedule didn't require the promptness of that of his previous master)

So now was the time of executing this order with precision and care, so naturally he followed the only sounds of multiple footsteps that were echoing through the air.

Keeping at a reasonably safe distance behind the group, he followed them further into the center of the estate. Sebastian noticed that the estate was set up rather like a social circle, concluding that those of the Sohma family who didn't have knowledge about the curse would reside on the outskirts of the circle while more important members- to those who were knowledgeable of the curse- would reside more into the center.

It wasn't that complicated of a living system he figured out, what kind of butler would he be if he couldn't figure out the simplest of living setups?

"I wonder- maybe it's something good! Maybe Akito is in a good mood!" Momiji attempted to put hope into the minds of the Zodiac, but there was no way they would be tricked into that false sense of security.

It was illogical, seeing as the thought of Akito brought up tension in general.

Kyo grunted as a reply, his head facing the concrete as he walked, his feet scuffing at the ground.

Sebastian followed until they stopped in front of a building. The butler concluded that it was not Akito's personal living facility, for it was way too big and seemed to be more of a meeting hall than anything else.

The door slid open slowly, and a rather sickly looking person leaned against it with a rather sadistic smile on their face. The person had slick black, short, hair and wore a white kimono with red at the end.

"Welcome~ My lovely members~"

It didn't take long for Sebastian to recognize this person as Akito as a female and not the male that Tohru had described Akito as.

Chapter Fin


	19. Chapter 19

Weeeeee! Another Chapter!

Chapter Nineteen:

"Why would she leave something out as important as the true gender of Akito?" Sebastian pondered, then concluded, "I suppose it is a secret that maybe few know about"

"Come in" Akito said. Though her voice was smooth like velvet or silk, her eyes were like sharp, condescending, daggers stabbing through all of them.

Naturally, they filed in silently, joined by three others whom he was unfamiliar with. One had long orange hair and a purple and the other with shorter black hair and an orange cat back pack. The final one had waist length black hair.

Sebastian counted one… two…three… thirteen people in all. So that meant all of the Zodiac members were accounted for, right? Wrong. Intuition told him that something was wrong, that something was completely off.

"Do you know why you are here?" Akito, the demanding authoritative figure asked with a smile.

There was no reply, just a still, tense, silence.

"No?" She asked, moving over and kneeling next to Hatori. Her arms came around his neck and her chin traveled down to rest on his shoulder,

"I wanted to see you all because I really… love you … all of you" Her arms slipped off his shoulders and she maneuvered over to Kyo silently,

"Even…" Her hands came down on the cat's shoulders, "The unwanted cat"

He noticed Kyo tense violently, not looking the woman straight in the eye but rather avoiding her gaze at all costs.

Akito smiled, not a warm smile but one that was harsh and sharp, then pulled her hands back from the cat. Sebastian noticed Akito rub her hands on her kimono, as though she were trying to wipe off something disgusting from her hands.

"But really, that's the reason why I wanted you to come over. I wanted to see your faces, I wanted to express my love to you. Yes, my undying love. And you feel the same way right?"

They all nodded a bit timidly, except Shigure who had just sat there smirking, his hands set on his knees in a relaxed manor.

Akito noticed this.

Akito hated this.

One moment he was professing his love to her and then blowing her off like she meant nothing.

_Traitor_.

That was the only thought that she betrayed to his being.

Hatori noticed this as well; he let out a small sigh. The dog was practically asking for his death wish by his immature actions.

"But my favorite is small little Yuki" Akito moved over to the rat who was silent, placing her hands on him as well but her eyes flicking over to the dog hungry for a reaction that she didn't receive, "Isn't that right?"

"Yes…" Yuki was quiet and timid, he didn't want to do anything to make Akito angry.

"Well you can all leave now" Akito said, waving her hands in a shooing motion. Her attempt to rouse jealousy from the dog had been a complete fail, and she wasn't going to sit here and wallow in the failure or his condescending smirk.

_What a disappointment, _Sebastian thought, _Hardly anything was revealed that we don't already have knowledge of_

They all began to get up,

"Except Shigure, I want him to stay"

_Interesting. I am curious on the reason why she requests him on his own_ Sebastian thought.

He would have stealthily made his way to the window, but had to move under the porch to hide from the Zodiac members who were filing out one by one.

"You can come over and eat with us Kagura and Ritsu and Rin!" Momiji smiled.

_How vile of him to invite others to an event without consent of the hostess_

"I CAN'T DO THAT I DON'T WANT TO BE A BURDEN ON TOHRU" The orange haired one screamed.

Sebastian sighed, _I think that one has anxiety issues for whatever reason…_

"Honda-San wouldn't mind, she'd be honored" Hatori said, trying to calm down the panicking man. (Sebastian could see right through the cross dressing act)

_He's probably right…_ Sebastian thought, _my lady loves playing hostess _

He waited for them to leave (accompanied by the wielder of the back pack and orange hair, but not the silent one who had long black hair) before jumping up and pressing his ear against the sliding door to eavesdrop in on the conversation.

"Traitor!" She screamed, he could hear her claw against his cheek.

"I'm not a traitor" He replied calmly.

"You didn't nod when I asked if you loved me!" Her temperature was rising.

"Just because I didn't nod doesn't mean that I have betrayed you, nor does it mean that I hold any less love to you than I did the last time"

Shigure was like two different men, Sebastian concluded. Around everyone, he was one way but when around Akito or left alone in his thoughts, he seemed to be a completely different man. Darker.

"Leave"

"If that's what you want"

Sebastian could feel the undetermined smile of the dog behind the door.

Shigure exited, feeling as though something was watching him but shaking off the feeling when he saw nothing. In reality, Sebastian was just around the corner.

"Bring me Kuerno" her heard the woman demand.

Sebastian let the thought of this mystery man linger on his mind as he set off to beat the rest of the Zodiac home so that he could serve dinner along with his master.

Chapter Fin


	20. Chapter 20

New chapter!

Chapter Twenty:

Beating them home wasn't too much of a challenge, seeing as their walking abilities could not match to his demonic speed. (That and Momiji stalled at every twist and turn)

But he still felt obligated to crawl through the kitchen window, nearly scaring the living hell out of Tohru.

It had started when he started to turn the latch on the outside of the window, so thinking that it was a burglar or one of the perverts Shigure had warned her about, she stood back with her frying pan armed and ready. So when the clad black butler came in through the window, he nearly took a frying pan to the face, though luckily for him his demonic reflexes were fast enough for him to raise his hand and block the blow to the face.

"O-oh it's you, Sebastian" She stammered, (note: She had gotten used to referring to him simply by his first name), "I figured you were a burglar, or a pervert that Shigure-San had warned me about!"

He gave a sigh and set the pan down neatly on the counter, his eyes diverting over to the minced meat pies which looked professionally made by a chef. But it wasn't as well executed compared to what he would have made, he thought, given he had much more experience with cooking then she had.

"Very well done" He complimented them.

It was the first time he had complimented someone genuinely, and not for his own benefit.

The girl gave him a bright smile,

"Thank you! I worked hard!"

He smiled, betraying on slight real emotion.

"Was there anything new you found out?" She asked.

_Of course, she would be interested in the information that I have obtained, but it wouldn't be wise to inform her about the actual gender of Akito, I think that is something she needs to figure on her own time. It would make her stronger I think_

So he twisted what she said, not breaking his contract whatsoever for she was not specific on what she wanted to know whether it be everything or few, and fed her only what he thought would be good for her to know.

"Akito seems to have a strong connection with Shigure, and Akito asserts his power by using fear as a tactical power" Sebastian stated, taking the plates down from their safe spot in the top cabinet, "He claims to love them all, and they are hesitant to state it but they say they love him as well"

Tohru had a confused look on her face as she tried to mentally piece everything together, but the information he had obtained for her didn't piece together the way she hoped that it would.

"Alright" She said steadily, neglecting to order the release for any other information that he had obtained, "Thank you…"

She had not ordered for anything else, so he would not tell.

It had worked out to his advantage and gave him the upper hand.

"Are you alright mi lady?" He asked as he set the pies on all of the plates, any emotion that had been there was now gone and his stoic personality returned to normal.

"Yes! I am fine! Just developing a thinking fever, as Kyo says"

His eyes sparked in amusement.

"Thinking fever? I did not know that one could develop a fever simply from thinking" He stated as he neatly placed the plates on a tray.

"Kyo says I tend to over-think and that when I strain myself too much it causes me to get a fever. Like once, I was worrying and I got myself sick and Kyo took care of me, Hatori even came over to make sure I was okay and-"

He listened to her attentively, once she had gotten into a subject she could talk about it forever it seemed.

"But then I got better"

"Well that is fortunate" He stated.

She smiled brightly at the demon who would surely consume her soul, which rose questions in him. How could she be so kind to him? His previous master ruled with an iron fist and rarely betrayed any emotions to him, and he liked it that way. There was nothing personal to be built, no connections to be made. Just a general and his soldier which acted on his commands was how it was, it wasn't anything complicated. So eating his soul had brought no emotional feelings of regret to him, the only feeling it brought to him was satisfaction on how well it tasted.

It confused and rather baffled him on how she could still smile at him even though he would be the death of her.

"My lady, may I ask you a question?"

"Absolutely! What is it?"

"Well, I'm curious" He moved over to her side to ask her the questions that he held in his thoughts. Wait, no. He couldn't ask, he wouldn't ask. He didn't care why she smiled, it wasn't his issue and he wouldn't concern himself with it. It would mean he was betraying even slight emotion to her, "How does this taste?" He shoved a fork full of a test pie that he had made on the side.

She gave a startled look and "mph" sound as the fork entered her mouth. Chewing, she swallowed it and beamed at him,

"It's very good! I think that they'll like it!" She replied happily, clasping her hands together.

"Good. That's the critique I aimed for" He stated in a monotone, turning his back to her as he went to pick up the tray, "I think they're home"

He lifted up the tray up in his hands and moved to the dining table, where everyone was assembling to eat, joined by the other two that Momiji had invited over as well.

Tohru had picked up the teapot, joining him in the room with the cups and pot on a separate tray, beaming as usual.

Chapter Fin


	21. Chapter 21

Thank you for all the comments and follows, they make me feel so special :'D

Chapter Twenty-One:

The night where the Zodiac had been over-whelming for both Tohru and Sebastian. Though Sebastian had the opportunity to meet more of the Zodiac, and he took advantage of the moment and acquainted himself with the ones that did show, (like Kagura, Ritsu and Ayame), their personalities were… well very over-whelming to be frank. Especially Ayame, who's personality, seemed to be a close match to that of Grell's. Though Tohru did enjoy playing hostess.

But that had been nearly a month ago.

"Time to get up, my lady" Sebastian said as he opened her curtains. They weren't like his previous master's curtains where he would have to extend his arms to open them, they weren't grand. But by force of habit he would open them and let the sunlight pour through.

Fall was peering just around the corner, the leaves outside were already starting to change to different colors. The temperature was starting to decrease and school was becoming much more difficult since the review had been cleared during the final days of summer.

"Wake up, you have to prepare yourself for school"

Sebastian never wished anyone good morning or good night, it was a fact. He only wished one of his previous masters a good night before, and that was once. But even then, that was a test of his master's skills of noticing changes in the regular flow of things. Other than that, he really didn't care whether they had nightmares or sweet dreams. His job wasn't to make sure their life was happy and that they were sleeping well, unless it was ordered of him to care. But even then he didn't truly care, he was only filling out an order and making it believable.

"Good morning" She said, rubbing her eyes sleepily as she sat up.

"I prepared breakfast for everyone since you were up late last night doing laundry" He avoided having to tell her good morning. If he finds no use in telling lies then why should he tell her good morning? He cannot predict the outcome of the morning.

She faltered a little bit,

"Oh…"

"Are you not satisfied that I did that for you?" He asked her, turning to face her.

"Oh no no no!" She protested, not wanting to offend him at all, "I am satisfied!"

He knew she was lying though, that was like her telling Momiji that the cake he baked all on his own was good and didn't need any less sugar.

He gave her a smile, though she couldn't pinpoint what emotion it held in it. Sadism? One couldn't tell with a simple glance, you would have to better acquaint yourself with him to be able to tell even at the slightest, but even then it was hard to notice. Maybe it had no emotion in it at all.

"Tell me the truth"

She fidgeted. Usually people believed her when she said that she liked or appreciated something that she didn't necessarily like or appreciate. (She did appreciate the thought and consideration put into it, don't get me wrong).

"Eh…?" Was all that she had managed to reply in spite of all the possible answers that she had come up with in her head.

If she was the master why was it that this demon scared her? Was what anyone would have thought.

He bent over at the torso to where they met eye to eye, his undetermined smile still on his face but his eyes were glinting with something else, pleasure from the startle that he gave her,

"I would be worth nothing as a butler if I could not tell when my master was fibbing to me. If it is offence that you are trying to spare me from then think nothing of it, I don't take offence when I do something wrong. It is your job as my master to correct my mistakes so that I do not make them again"

Tohru fidgeted at the proximity of his closeness,

"It's not that you did anything wrong! It's just… I was looking forward to cooking this morning's dinner! That's all! It's nothing big I promise!"

His smile was still on his face as he stood up straight again. He had amused himself enough for the moment by teasing her,

"Then I will be sure to ask the night before if you would like me to prepare breakfast in the morning, so this mistake doesn't occur again"

She nodded and left to go get ready for the day. When she left the room he let out a sigh. She was really difficult to work with, unlike Ciel was. While the blue-haired boy was clear on what he wanted she was not. She seemed all over the place and confused, though she really was trying. But it was okay, he would fix that about her as well as other things.

He ran a hand through his hair and thought. The demon knew that she was escorted by the rat and the car to school every day, and they weren't about to let that change either. Personally though he didn't care, it was one less thing he had to do and it gave him more time to work with other things that he had to do.

Like getting to school in a timely fashion, enough to get out of the butler suit and into a sweat suit, though he personally didn't enjoy the red color like he enjoyed black.

"Being early is adamant on successfully completing things" He said as he started to head off to school himself.

Sebastian didn't like being the gym teacher. For one, he had to put up with girls getting him to show them how to work the weights even though they were clearly capable of handling it themselves. Second, he had to put up with Anna and Nicole teaching on the other side of the gym, and Anna had an annoyingly peppy voice that made people want to beat her with a brick. Third, he would always get starred down by Saki. She didn't like him and he didn't like her, he knew what she could do and it would get in the way of things if she tried anything.

But that day he didn't have to worry about any of these things, he was on teacher's meeting with, well, the teachers whom were currently discussing the theme of this year's fall festival, seeing as the student body president was completely incapable of handling the decision on his own proving last year how it was a complete disaster.

"What if we tried an ancient Asian theme?" One of the teachers asked as she leaned over on the table.

"We did that two years ago" The teacher at the head of the table said with a sigh.

"Well then what else are we supposed to do? We've fetched you every idea that we could come up with, from carnival to fantasy" Another added.

The teacher at the head of the table ran a hand through his hair with frustration, and Sebastian was to the point where he couldn't stand their incompetence anymore.

"May I suggest a theme?" He asked, raising a hand.

"PLEASE"

"Well" He stood up, "As you know I am a foreigner, from Britain, so I suggest that you have a Victorian themed cultural fair. That's what the children have been learning in World History anyways, no?"

This sparked the teacher's attention and they urged him to go on.

"I know this subject very well, on one hand, and on the other I am sure the female population of the school would be overwhelmed with happiness that they can wear the dresses that you have had them study, though I cannot promise you that the male population will enjoy dressing up. You could have traditional ballroom dancing in the gym and serve English delicacies that I am sure the cooking class can handle"

"That's a brilliant idea! We'll have the student council handle everything, with Sebastian as the head!" The head said cheerily. Well, Sebastian didn't expect that outcome but since it was in his area of expertise, it would be something easy to handle. Besides, what kind of butler couldn't handle a mere school festival?

This was going to produce one hell of a festival at the very least.

~  
Chapter Fin


	22. Chapter 22

:D I can't thank you enough for the favorites, follows and comments T.T ~overwhelmed with joy~

Chapter Twenty-Two:

Nearly the entire female student body was overwhelmed with complete joy when they learned of the theme for the festival. They were excited to wear over-sized, beautiful dresses and wear their hair up like they saw the noble women doing in their text books.

Uo and the entire student male body, not so much. For them, this theme meant stiff collars and jackets, uncomfortable and chaffing clothing, and love confessions.

Lots of love confessions.

And dancing.

Especially for the Sohma boys, who were oh-so-popular with the female population of the school.

"Who even thought up this stupid-ass idea?!" Kyo scoffed as he sat down angrily, taking a frustrated bite into a rice ball that he grabbed from the box that Tohru had prepared the day before.

"Why, it was I who fetched the idea of course" Sebastian said, giving the cat a sadistic smile. His frustration amused the demon immensely.

"It's a stupid idea!" He snapped, finishing off the rice ball.

"Kyo-Kun doesn't like the Victorian idea?" Tohru asked timidly as she set down a small, white teapot.

"No!" He snapped again, leaning forward on the table, "All the girls are going to be in huge dresses and it's annoying"

"But Tohru is going to be in a dress too!" Shigure chimed in a sing-song voice, finishing off his own rice ball, "I bet it's going to be cute!~"

That deserved him a smack up the head with the gardening book Yuki had been reading,

"Don't even think about saying anything" He said darkly as he sat down next to Tohru, holding the book timidly in his hands. He wanted to ask her to visit the secret base with him… but she was overwhelmed enough with being in charge of creating and bringing the decorations for their room, which would be themed as a small, sophisticated, London restaurant.

Kyo silently pondered over the thought of Tohru in a Victorian dress, then struggled to not turn red himself.

"I just have to make the dress…" Tohru thought for a moment.

"You will do no such thing" Sebastian said as he picked up the plates from the table and set them gently in the sink, "I will handle your dress"

"Oh no no no!" She stammered, waving her hands, "I don't want to be a burden to you!"

"It's my job as a butler to make sure that you have something suitable to wear"

She nodded slowly at him, the gears turning in her head,

"I suppose…"

"And it goes without saying that I will train all of you to be proper English subjects" He said simply, looking around.

"Train- What the hell? NO" Kyo defended, standing up startled, "I don't need to be trained! It's just a festival! And a stupid one at that"

For once, Yuki agreed with the cat and Sebastian gave a sigh of defeat,

"Well I refuse to let my lady walk around untrained if she is going to participate in an event such as this, it would make her look foolish and I will not have that" Sebastian insisted.

In all honesty, he was secretly excited to get back into the game of training. He hadn't trained anyone since Ciel, and that was nearly one hundred years ago. And besides, what kind of butler wouldn't be able to make his master the best at everything she does?

"It is merely a festival…" Yuki stated quietly, rubbing his thumbs over his gardening book, thinking on whether or not to ask her or not. He stalled slightly, noticing her working on the table cloths they were going to set up over the tables. Yuki wished she wasn't so willing to do things sometimes, the students took advantage of her and she didn't even notice it. But he was never willing to get in the way of that, because she was always so happy when she was working on these crafts.

"Festival or not, it is always best to be proper so not to make a fool out of yourself"

Yuki sighed. He really, really, REALLY did not want to do this training crap. But he didn't want to disappoint Tohru, she was so excited about it all… and he certainly didn't want to pass up a reason to spend more time with her.

Sebastian took up most of her attention anyways.

"I suppose I can do it" Yuki said, first without much expression but when Tohru shot him a happy grin he smiled back at her happily.

"Good" Sebastian said with hardly any expression, "Let's start now"

"Wait I'm coming!" Kyo hollered as he stumbled to catch up with them. He wasn't about to pass up time with Tohru either.

~  
Chapter Fin


	23. Chapter 23

I hope that you enjoy this chapter~

Chapter Twenty-Three:

Shigure starred at the leaving group completely baffled. Yuki and Kyo wouldn't even take advice on how to work word problems from the demon, let alone let him train them how to be proper "English Gentlepeople". Were they craving Tohru's attention? He thought. Probably. She had been more detached from them lately, except when they walked her to school. And since Sebastian worked at the school Shigure could only imagine that she spent more time with him in her spare time than them.

His senses told him that something was off, that something wasn't right with the situation. There was no way that Sebastian meant any harm to Tohru, demon or not. Though he had to admit, it was very fishy on how willing Sebastian was to serve a human being. It didn't seem right.

Shigure murmured quietly to himself, he couldn't shrug this off anymore. His curiosity was running to wild, there were so many possibilities that he couldn't draw one and believe it.

He was pretty determined to find out what was going on, and who knew, he might get a new plot to write about.

~ Change of P.O.V ~

Sebastian starred at them, trying to think of the first thing to do with them. In all honesty, he couldn't think of where to start.

Kyo was already a pathetic excuse of an English person already, he never stood straight up and was always slouching. His language was vulgar, he never held his temper and shoved women off instead of making a polite excuse to leave their presence at the very least.

Yuki, Yuki had pretty good potential, he thought. He was always polite but sometimes he was too timid, a gentleman was always good at conversations and keeping them going.

Tohru, she had potential as well. Though, as a person in general she was too gullible and trust worthy, as well as that she was easy to flatter. A social butterfly kept the group on their toes, challenging them in conversations.

He thought intensely and decided on starting with the bare basics.

How to stand.

Flipping on his special tutor glasses and pulling out his special student stick that he had kept through the years, (is intuition that he would need it again had reigned true) he began his lesson.

"I'm going to start with how to stand properly" He stated, his own posture completely perfect.

"How the hell are we supposed to learn how to 'stand properly'?!" Kyo snapped, his anger was already spiraling out of control. Sebastian was lucky that he even came, he thought, telling him that he had been standing wrong his whole life was pushing it too far.

Yuki took a deep breath in and reminded himself he was doing it for Tohru, that he was doing it to make her happy.

"And how is that?" He asked, trying to not sound annoyed.

"Well," He began, pulling the girl to him by his wrist.

"Eh?!" She stammered, her face turning red.

Was that a twinge of jealousy detected in Kyo?

"As you see, her posture in general is alright though it lacks a few key points" He said, his hand resting on the small of her back.

Yuki, by now, was now on high alert.

He pushed on the small of her back, forcing her form to straighten slightly. Then he pulled her shoulders back and his hand came up from behind her and pushed her chin up with his hand.

By now, her face was extremely red and her breathing was short. She wasn't used to being this close to anyone except her two best friends (excluding times she had turned around and come face to face with Kyo). Though this fact would have been drastically different if the Sohma's didn't have a curse heaving on their shoulders.

"If you keep your shoulders squared with your feet and your chin up, you come off as much more confident and approachable, not somebody who is too timid to hold a decent conversation"

"Anyone can stand like that!" Kyo argued, though he was the complete contradiction of it while Yuki was the contradiction of the contradiction that Kyo was.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow,

"Then why aren't you showing it if you can do it so well?"

An angry look possessed the cat's face as for he was taken aback. He hadn't expected the demon to challenge him, most people outside the Zodiac circle didn't usually challenge him after he snapped.

"A- It doesn't matter anyways! It's all stupid as hell!"

A ghost of a smirk played on the demon's face as he didn't reply, unlike the rat who was quick to state,

"The only reason why you think that it's stupid is because you're too incompetent to do it yourself you stupid cat"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU DAMN RAT I COULD DO IT ANY DAY" Kyo challenged, "HELL I COULD BE MORE OF A GENTLEMAN THAN YOU" He challenged.

This was challenge was as far-fetched as saying that global warming isn't an intense issue in our society, or that the need for energy provisions aren't desperately being searched for. Yuki was literally the princeliest boy there was in their high school, hands down. His words and actions were always polite, he only spared the harshest of words and threats for those who spoke ill of Tohru or who intended to harm her. (He couldn't pinpoint how he felt about Sebastian, he didn't seem to have ill intentions directed to her, but his gut told him that he wasn't someone that was good to be around or associated with)

"Is that so?" The rat asked sarcastically.

"YES IT'S SO!"

"Then it's a challenge"

The cat's eyes lit up. A challenge! If he could beat Yuki at this, he would be accepted into the Zodiac! Akito never specified what he had to beat Yuki in, as long as he won a challenge he would be accepted into the Zodiac. It couldn't be that hard of a challenge, right?

"I'LL BEAT YOUR ASS"

Sebastian sighed. They hadn't been at this but ten minutes and the orange haired kid seemed like a hopeless cause. His language was vulgar, his posture was sloppy and he was quick to snap at anyone, which would inevitably cause him to be very unpopular in social events. (With the men, he figured, because he was well looking enough to be continuously pursued by women)

"Well, you stand no chance against him if you can't learn to control your anger" Sebastian interjected, trying to kill off the tennis match of an argument.

"SHUT UP IT'S NOT YOUR CONVERSATION" Kyo turned on his heel and hollered at the raven, clenching his fists together tightly.

"K-Kyo-Kun d-don't yell…" The brunette pleaded quietly, "H-he's only trying to help you…"

He shot a frustrated an confused look to her before it dawned on him.

_She was backing him up._

"IT'S NOT YOUR CONVERSATIONSATION EITHER" He hollered, then realizing his horrible, _**horrible**_, mistake.

"G-Gomen Sai! I am sorry! I should not get into conversations that aren't mine!" Her hands were clasped together as she continuously apologized to the cat, her eyes slightly brimming with tears from him snapping at her.

It hurt like hell when he snapped at her; she didn't mean to make him so angry. She only had the best intentions in mind.

"DON'T START APOLOGIZING"

"I'M SORRY IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN"

"ARE YOU SERIOUSLY THAT STUPID?!"

She kept apologizing profusely,

"Yes! Yes! I am so sorry it won't happen again! I am sorry! I am stupid, yes!"

"Th-that's not what I meant!" He argued, the feeling of regret and guilt panging in his lower stomach. He hadn't meant to call her stupid, it just came out like most everything he said.

Sebastian finally decided that it was time to intervene between the two, the situation wasn't going to solve itself like he had first thought that it might have.

Pulling his master back from the cat, (A/N, I have a problem with using the term _mistress_ because whenever I hear the words I think of someone having an affair with what they call their mistress, which is why I have a problem with this term) he guided her beside him,

"You advise you to watch your words more carefully around _**my lady**_" He nearly threatened the boy, his eyes seemingly glowing dangerously, "And aside from that, if you keep up this act then there is no hope of you winning this acclaimed challenge against your competitor"

Tohru watched Kyo glare at the demon, fidgeting nervously herself. She wasn't sure what to say or do in this situation, she felt bad about the entire thing in general.

"Sh-shut up!" Kyo stammered.

"I think that we should take a break and I should go make everyone a snack!" The ongri interjected, trying to change the subject.

Yuki gifted her with a smile, "That would be nice, Honda-San"

She smiled warmly back at him as Sebastian stated,

"This would give me time to work on the next lesson plan, which would include dancing and mastering the waltz as well as speaking and I can start to work on your dress…"

"No no no!" She protested, "I can't have you work on the dress! It's too much!"

"Nonsense, if I couldn't make a simple dress then what kind of butler would I be?"

Kyo's right eye twitched slightly. What gave this man the right to barge into their home and upstage everyone in everything, so he reacted in the only way he knew.

He went to go sulk on the roof.

"Come on Honda-San, we can make the snacks together" Yuki smiled, getting her to focus on him for at least a while.

"Okay!" She cheered.

Chapter Fin


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: I cannot thank you enough for all the comments and follows! :D It makes me feel good! Thank you very much!

Chapter Twenty-Four:

Both the rat and the brunette were molding rice into small balls in the kitchen silently, both focusing on their own work.

Yuki had never been much of a cook, and Shigure could justify that for he had attempted to swallow the creations Yuki had made before Tohru came into his life, which didn't end very well at all. (Though Shigure couldn't say anything against it, he tried to put pickles in curry once, though it had better presentation and flavor than Yuki's had) But once Tohru had helped him further his cooking experience, he was coming along very well. He could properly mold a rice ball at the very least.

Tohru was focused on her own work as Yuki glanced over to her every so often, his eyes darting from her working hands the eye patch wrapped around her head. He couldn't help but wonder on what exactly happened to her eye, though never asked because he knew it was a sensitive subject to her. The last thing he wanted was to make her feel uncomfortable, especially after everything that she had done for him.

He watched as she gave a smile of satisfaction to herself as she appreciated her molded masterpiece. The one she created looked like a cat, which she sat next two shaped like a dog and rat.

Yuki starred at his own rice ball, which was molded into a perfect circular shape, but it still didn't compare to hers. Smiling to himself, he put a plum in the back of it and set it next to his own.

"Honda-San?" He asked, watching her set the cat shaped one (mind you-it had only the reminisces of cat ears as the rat had circular ears and the dog much more pointed ones)

"Yes, Yuki-Kun?" She asked as she took another clump of rice in her hands and thought of what to make it into.

_She's probably is thinking on what to shape it into for Sebastian…._ He thought to himself. It disappointed him, really. Before the demon had entered into their life abruptly she had more time to spend with him at the secret base or with homework. But the demon was occupying her time now, taking his place to help with homework and consuming her time with whispered conversations off to the side.

"Do you want to visit the secret base tomorrow?" He asked a bit timidly as he formed another clump of rice into a small circle.

Her face lit up happily and she beamed at him,

"Yes! I thought you would never ask!" She cheered, looking over to him and giving him the smile that he loved so much.

He returned the smile,

"It's just that you've been so busy I didn't want to bother you with anything since you've been so busy lately"

"Bother? Yuki-Kun is never a bother!" She replied, setting down the clump of rice for the moment, "The time I spend with Yuki-Kun is treasured! I may seem busy but I am never too busy to spend time with you! You can ask me anything at any time and I will make time for it!" Her fists were clenched in front of her chest as she looked up at him sincerely.

His purple eyes widened in surprise as he looked down at her, but then a genuine smile graced his features,

"I won't forget it" He said softly as he pat her head as she smiled.

"So tomorrow, yes?" She asked as she turned back to the clump of rice on the counter.

"Yes" He smiled.

She observed the rice carefully as she contemplated.

"Yuki-Kun, what do you think I should make for Sebastian-San?" The girl inquired, placing a finger on her chin thoughtfully.

"I don't know" He replied honestly, watching her think as he made his own rice ball.

"I know!"

She started to mold the rice into a small ball into another small circle with no added ears or limbs. When she was satisfied with the shape of it, she added two little red plums for eyes in the front of it.

"I couldn't think of anything to associate him with so I made red eyes, since they were the most unusual thing about him that I could find!"

_That and the fact that he's a demon_ Yuki thought to himself.

"It's very nice Honda-San" He complimented, finishing his last rice ball. His, unlike Tohru's, weren't meant for individual consumption. He intended to just set them on the table so that people could grab the ones that he wanted.

"I am going to take Kyo-Kun his first!" She said as she picked up the little cat rice-ball in her hands.

"Alright"

~  
Kyo only knew two forms of self-defense. One was martial arts, which he excelled at greatly. The other was what he used when martial arts wouldn't be successful.

Sulking on the roof.

When Tohru found him he was laying back on the tiling, his hands stretched behind his head, his head setting on the palms of his hands.

"Kyo-Kun?" She asked as she peered her head over the edge of the roof. Her hopes of him cooling down had reigned true, he didn't snap or grumble in reply, he just rolled his head over to see her clearly.

"Yuki-Kun and I were making rice balls in the kitchen and I" She crawled up and sat on her knees next to him, "I made a special one for you!" Her words ran together quickly as she blushed, holding out the rice ball in her hands to him.

He starred at it with seemingly no emotion, but then took it, taking a bite.

"You're hopeless aren't you?" Kyo asked, a slight smile creeping on his features. Tohru smiled, she didn't take offense because she knew this was his way of saying thank you.

Playfully knocking her knuckle softly against her own head with a grin she replied,

"So you tell me"

His eyes smiled for him, doing what he couldn't do himself.

"Well I have to go hand out some more!"

~  
After handing Yuki and Shigure their rice balls, (which Shigure was overly grateful for his and deserved him a hit against the head) She went to find her demon butler.

"Sebastian-San, I brought you an ongri!" She chimed a bit shyly.

She opened the door to her room where he was busy sewing together the dress he was going to have her wear.

"Ah-?" He looked over from his work questioningly at her.

"An ongri! A rice ball!" She smiled as she opened her sliding door and walking in. She starred at the mass of fabric sitting on his lap, which was coming together nicely and complimented him on it, which he politely and emotionlessly thanked her for.

"I am aware of what an ongri is, but why?" He asked curiously.

"I thought Sebastian-San would like it!" She held out a small rice ball with two red eyes with a beaming face.

He starred at it. Sebastian had no use for human food; it disgusted him in all honesty. But he looked her over, she was smiling brightly at him. Something in his chest squeezed, he couldn't exactly pin point what. He was working on declining the offer with grace but somehow he found himself taking a bite of it. It actually tasted fairly nice (A/N: It was made with a dash of love X3)

"Thank you my lady, it's very nice" He complimented.

She grinned and ran off to go set out the rest.

Chapter Fin

A/N I'm sorry if it seems like it's going slow, but I plan to get moving on with this in the next chapter or so :D bear with me.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Wow! Nearly fifty comments! That's awesome! Thank you!

~Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except Anne and Nicole! ~

Chapter Twenty Five:

The weeks leading up to the school festival was filled with frantic decorating and preparing. With all of the work that the students were putting into it, and how well it was stringing together, they had decided to open the festival from only the school to welcoming the entire city (Anyone who felt like coming along and experiencing the foreign masterpiece they would soon put together) Most of the students who were falling behind or had more things to add were quite pleased with this notion, it meant that instead of only having after-school hours to decorate, they had the entire day planned to decorate and an hour after school.

"Here sensei" Tohru smiled as she handed the gym teacher, Anne, a white table cloth and continued to smile as she spread it over one of the tables in her classroom.

"Thanks Honda-San" She returned the smile to the girl and starred at the table she spread the table cloth over and wiping the back of her hand on her forehead and starring at their masterpiece.

Their classroom had been set up like a classic, high-end, restaurant that you would find in well, Victorian England. Small, round, tables had been hauled into the room and spread across room evenly, all with the same-looking white table cloths spread out on them. In the middle of the tables were little centerpieces, which varied from candles to small plants with pretty flowers on them.

"It looks great!" Tohru clasped her hands together happily as she looked around the room, completely satisfied.

"The red curtains were a wonderful addition!" Anne chimed, placing her hands on her hips.

"Yes! Sebastian-San did a wonderful job on them, didn't he?" Tohru chimed as she pulled them open to let the sun in.

She could have sworn she saw Anne cringe and tense at his name, but she decided to blow it off like it was nothing.

"Where … is Sebastian-San anyways?" Anne asked, saying the demon's name with a cup of content, as she shoved her hands into her pockets and looked around the room completely satisfied with what they created.

Tohru placed a finger on her chin and thought,

"I think that he's with Nicole-Sensei decorating the gym, it's supposed to ballroom ne?"

"Ah… yes" All sense of Anne's perkiness seemed to drain from her personality and she was silent. Her shoulders were much more squared with her feet and her chin was up as though she were on high alert.

"Sensei, is something wrong?" The brunette asked with concern.

"Nothing is wrong," She replied bluntly, looking around, "I am merely concerned for Sebastian-San's life, for you see Nicole doesn't take a liking to him"

Tohru starred, confused. Why wouldn't the gym teacher like her co-worker? They seemed to coincide well with each other in during class. (She obviously did not understand the sarcastic compliments shot back and forth between the two)

"Why doesn't Nicole-Sensei like Sebastian-San?" She asked, raising her eyebrow curiously.

Anne suddenly became perky once more, her form relaxing much more.

"Ne~ Ne~!" She cheered as she pat the girl's head softly, "Don't worry your pretty little head about it!" The coach leaned in uncomfortably close to the girl's face, her breath beating on hers,

"We wouldn't want anything happening to you, ne?" It was nearly a threat.

The brunette let out a shiver and stepped back, embarrassed at the coach's actions.

"N-No!" She stammered as she took a step back, holding her hands up in front of them and shaking them violently.

Anne gave her a look over, something nearly malicious sparking in her eyes as she looked the girl over.

"I-I have to go find Sebastian-San! W-We need to get ready for the festival tonight, yes we do! Because we have to pick up Hiro-San and Kisa! Yes! I must go, forgive me!" The girl stumbled over her words, before she ran off to find the demon.

When she did find the demon, he was standing outside of the gym, glaring daggers with a sadistic smile through Nicole's forehead as Nicole just starred with narrowed eyes at the demon.

Obviously, they had just got done with a seemingly endless and argument-filled decoration session in the gym. (For you see, Sebastian had insisted that they locked the gym doors so nobody would come in and destroy it, while Nicole insisted on leaving it open for the music directors and the orchestra to come in freely. Which Sebastian had cleared up by giving the head of the student council the key to the gym and informing him what to do with it)

"Is Sebastian-San busy? If Sebastian-San is busy then I shall walk home on my own!" She said, interrupting the silent argument that still lingered in the air between them.

"No he was just leaving" Nicole replied stiffly, crossing her arms over her chest, "Besides, if you weren't escorted home I am _sure _something bad would happen to you"

Sebastian shot the coach a glare although Tohru could not understand what was taking over both of the female coaches, Nicole wasn't usually like this, sure she expressed that she didn't give a damn about anything or anyone, but not like this. And the same with Anne, she was usually bubbly….

What was happening?

She couldn't place her finger on it.

"I highly doubt that" He said with a smile, but threatening her with implication.

Nicole shot another glare and stalked off to find her companion.

"Let's go, Honda-San" Sebastian said, refraining from calling her by any title. She nodded, and tried to send a good-bye wave and smile to the black-haired female but received nothing in reply except a nod.

"I think tonight will be very interesting" Sebastian stated simply, smirking to himself.

Chapter Fin


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six:

The walk home was quiet. Not awkwardly quiet, just silent. No conversation of any size was held, they were just walking home in the company of each other.

That's the way that Sebastian enjoyed it.

Though, to his dismay, the silence was disrupted when they opened the front door to find Shigure trying to shove the cat into an English gentleman's suit.

"I AM NOT WEARING THAT STUPID THING!" Kyo fought with all of his might against the weight of the dog leaning against him.

"But Kyon-Kyon!" The dog whined with a pout, "You would look oh-so-good in it! I bet that Tohru-Kun would think you were cute! Right, wouldn't Kyo-Kun look dashing in a suit!"

The ongri found herself suddenly pulled into a conversation that she wasn't in. A heat rising to her cheeks and a faint red color coloring her cheeks, she replied,

"I think Kyo-Kun would look very handsome in a suit"

He starred at her with a faint blush on his own cheeks, the only way he knew how to react was,

"Are you stupid?"

And then he grabbed the suit in his hands with the clench of death and ran upstairs to change into it. Not because she wanted him to, but because he had to. Not because she wanted him to at all.

"Is Tohru-Kun going to wear a pretty dress?" Shigure asked, leaning toward her with a smile.

Sebastian pulled Tohru back closer to him and away from the perverted dog.

"She will be wearing something that I put together" He assured the man, his hands resting on her shoulders.

Shigure smirked at the two and looked them over,

"I am sure that she will look very nice in it" He smiled, seeing if something would happen if he took another step toward the girl.

Sebastian pulled her back ever so slightly, his eyes narrowing slightly. He didn't want filthy hands tainting his meal now did he?

"I was just about to go up and help her get ready for tonight" Sebastian said, pushing her up the stairs by her back, leaving an amused dog standing downstairs smirking and a blushing and very confused girl being led upstairs.

"I-I can dress myself!" She stammered.

"Actually, it is physically impossible. Seeing as you cannot put the corset on yourself and tighten it. Just as well as adding the bustle and pulling heavy clothing over your body. So assistance is very much needed"

Tohru's internal heat probably shot up about twenty degrees. There was no getting out of this one at all, and it sucked. The only person who had ever helped her in and out of clothing was her mother, and her father before he died but she didn't remember that, only the story about how her father had to help pull the shirt stuck over her head off when she was two.

"Are you sick?" He asked, though he fully well knew the real reason why. He was humoring himself merely in asking this question.

"N-No! It's just that-" They entered the room and he closed the door behind them, "The only person who's ever helped me change were my parents s-so…"

"I see" was his mere reply as he pulled out the dress, accessories, and womanly torture devices (which are commonly known as the corset and bustle)

All three men starred up the stairs as uncomfortable huffs and muffled screams were coming from the room, in which Shigure was sure that the poor girl was getting her innards squeezed inside out.

"What's Honda-San doing up there?" Yuki asked slowly as he starred upstairs confused, running a hand through his slick hair. Yuki was in his own princely get-up. It was very-well looking on him in all due honesty. Over a white button-up shirt was a princely jacket, light gray rimmed in dark purple on the edges of the collar and bottom of the jacket. Small designs were embroidered on the jacket (courtesy of the Prince-Yuki fan club who more than willingly put the costume together for him)

Naturally, he wore black slacks as well due to the lack of any other pants that would fit the description of "formal".

Kyo grunted, trying to mess up the hair that Shigure slicked back for him (the dog came out of the battle with some bruises and bumps but deemed it worth the struggle to see Kyon-Kyon looking so nice). He wore slick black slacks as well, and a white button-up shirt under the half-way buttoned up black jacket embroidered carefully with orange. (Courtesy of Kagura, who would be attending the festival to dance many dances with her dear Kyo-Kun)

"When the hell is she coming down? She's taking forever" Kyo more or less complained, his hands jammed in his pockets.

"Well, I have written many a book on the Victorian ages" Shigure began cheerily.

"No one wants to hear about your stupid books!" Kyo interjected.

"- And women in the Victorian ages wore much more than simply a dress" The dog continued, "Which proves very difficult to put on, as well as take-off~"

"Don't be vulgar" Yuki smacked the dog against the back of his head and he whined, clutching the spot he had been hit which was throbbing in pain from the force put into the hit.

"Ne~ don't be so violent Yuki-Kun!" He whined, sticking his lower lip out to pout.

Now Tohru, who made a failed attempt to hide behind her butler, who was quick to maneuver his way behind her, was struggling to walk down. This, though, was not due to the heavy articles of clothing but due to the fact that wearing clothing like this in front of people.

"Calm down my lady," he instructed her, dressed in a suit that very much resembled a previous tutor suit. Clad black suit excluding the white button up shirt under it.

Her face was red, redder than tomatoes that her and Yuki grew in their garden, as she walked down the stairs with clacking heels.

Kyo's eyes went wide as he tried to control his blush that was forming at his cheeks. Yuki's eyes went wide as well as he looked her over.

Sebastian had done a great job, she looked absolutely stunning.

(A/N: I thought that using Ciel's dress design was unoriginal, so I came up with a different one. Using the other design would be completely unoriginal… right?)

It was pink, yes, it was her color after all. There was a black belt around her waist along with a huge black bow on the back of her dress with the ribbons hanging down the back. It didn't lack sleeves, with the sweetheart neckline at the top and wrapped tightly around her body and slightly fluffled sleeves and flared out at the waist, the rest of the fabric was simply pink with black embroiders at the bottom. Her hair was done as well, pulled back tightly into one ponytail that was curled into spiraled locks of hair which had ribbons spun in them.

Kyo looked away to hide his blushing cheeks while Yuki complimented her dress. (Which of course she quietly thanked him, fiddling with her hands nervously)

"You look so cute!" Shigure chimed, his hands pressed in the sleeves of kimonos, "If Yuki and Kyo don't take you on a date then I will!~"

That deserved him a punch from both the cat and the rat.

"Don't stay stupid things like that!" Kyo snapped, his head throbbing.

"Or next time it will be worse" Yuki threatened, his own head throbbing.

"Yuki and Kyo are so mean" Shigure cried, rubbing his eyes, "Oh well~ At least Aya will dance with me tonight!" He smiled, only deserving him another hit against the head.

"Shall we be off?" Sebastian offered his arm to the blushing girl, looking down at her.

She starred at his arm before remembering that she was supposed to slip her own arm in it then slipped her hand in the crook of his arm. He started off out the door, followed by the trio behind them.

Since the household lacked in automobiles, they had towalk there which was treacherous for the girl in heels, which were actually short but she was not used to heels in general.

Eventually, they were joined by Hatsuharu and Momiji. Momiji was in all white while Hatsuharu was in black and white, which wasn't a surprise to anyone.

"Tohru! You look so cute!" Momiji cheered as he jumped up and down. "Take my arm! Take my arm! I want to escort you!" He linked his arm in hers, taking her away from the demon. Despite having to stoop to walk with him, she still smiled at him as he pulled, no dragged, her along, "Ayame and Hatori are supposed to arrive soon!" He added, "Aya was talking about getting Hatori the proper attire so they might show up a little late!"

Kyo sulked in the back due to the lack of attention that was given to him by Tohru.

"It Kyo-Kun jealous?~" Shigure teased, only getting him a punch in the face.

And eventually they made it there, where they were greeted by Kisa and Hiro. Hiro grumbled to himself as Kisa ran up to Tohru.

"Onee-Chan!"

"You're so cute!" Tohru wrapped her arms tightly around the tiger in the orange and black striped dress, hugging her tightly.

They were like that for a very, very long time until Kyo bonked her on the head gently,

"Are you coming in or what?"

"O-Oh yes! We should she what everyone put together, yes!" She unconsciously linked her arm into the cat's, who replied with a silent stare and a blush.

Looking over her shoulder, she spot Sebastian starring up at windows above,

"Sebastian-San, are you going to come?"

"Ah, yes, I just have to handle something and I will join you momentarily" He replied, looking over to her momentarily and then focusing his eyes back up on the coaches starring down at them.

~  
Chapter Fin


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Hey guys! So, sorry I haven't been updating, but like I said, I use someone else's, a family members, internet when I spend the night at their house seeing as I have none. I also broke my laptop to the point where it is cheaper to buy another so I have to share a computer with family members.  
Anyways, I kind of want to use the author notes to kind of babble shortly before I start to write the story.  
Let's see, let's start with the couple fandoms that are in my story at the current time? Despite the many implications that Kyo has feelings stronger than friendship with Tohru throughout my story, which we ALL know he does, Kyo and Tohru are not in fact my favorite couple within **_**Fruits Basket, **_**in fact my favorite couple in **_**Fruits Basket **_**and out of every manga and anime I have ever read and watched, which is a lot, my favorite couple is Hatori and Tohru.  
Unconventional, yes, but we can't help which couples we love. I was cursed to love couples that will never be… haha. (Though it doesn't mean I don't like Kyo and Tohru, it's really cute! I am just one of those people who like a lot of couples)  
As for the couples that are going to be together in this story, I myself do not know… I am tied in between several and I love them all, so it is most certainly a predicament that I need to fix.  
Well anyways, I'm done babbling!**

Chapter Twenty-Seven:

As quickly as the demon stated what he was going to do, he was gone faster than one could blink their eyes. All eyes focused on the spot he had been in when he made his brisk exit, contemplating on why he had left.

Noticing the concerned and slightly confused look that was on Tohru's face, Kyo grunted and tried to reassure her,

"The damn coach probably saw some kids trying to vandalize something or whatever"

The girl moved her eyes from focusing on the spot to look up at the awkward cat knowing that he was trying to reassure her concern. She gave a grin and nodded.

"What the hell's with that stupid grin?" Kyo snapped, trying to use his words to contain his own embarrassment.

"Oh! I'm sorry…"

"Kyo! You don't have to be such a meanie!" Momiji injected himself into the conversation.

"What the hell are you doing getting in other people's business?!" Kyo snapped as he rubbed his knuckles into the blonde rabbit's head.

"Ow! That hurts!" Momiji whined as he strained to remove himself from the clad iron grip the cat held him in.

"Where's Yuki?" Tohru asked as she looked around their group, not seeing any sign of the silver haired boy.

"It seems that the females have gotten ahold of Yuki-Kun" Shigure smiled as he looked over to the group of girls that were choking him in the fan-girl circle of death.

"Oh, Yuki-Kun is very popular with the females" Tohru commented, starring at the nearly-sweating boy with concern.

"Well, since Yuki and Kyo are distracted," The dog leaned over to meet the girl at eye-level, "You should do something with me" He had a smile on his face as he pressed forward slightly, causing her to move back slightly in embarrassment.

"Eh…! Well… There are a lot of things that everyone can do together" Tohru stated as she moved back slightly.

"I meant as in one or one, like a date!" He chimed happily as he pressed forward more.

"Stop bothering Honda-San" A familiar deep voice stated as a body hovered closely behind the man. Giving a nervous laugh, Shigure straightened himself out and turned to the owner of the voice.

"Oh, Haa-San! You look nice!" Shigure chimed as he looked over the doctor, who was far out of his comfort zone. He had a gray vest over his white button-up shirt accompanied by the matching pants and jacket which were none-the-less extravagant due to the fact that Ayame had constructed them himself. So it's natural to assume that Ayame also had to threaten to put him in the suit himself to get him to change.

Hatori gave a huff as he looked around Shigure's shoulder to see the fidgeting, red, girl standing awkwardly behind him, trying to maneuver between stopping Kyo from mutilating Momiji's head and trying to greet Hatori.

"That's enough Kyo" Hatori stated.

"Hatori! What the hell are you doing here?!" Kyo snapped as he removed his hands from the boy's head.

"He came with me Kyon-Kyon! Who else?!" An over dramatic voice clenched a hand over Kyo's shoulder causing him to jump forward, startled.

"Ayame! What the hell?!" He snapped as he turned to the white-haired snake in extravagant white clothing.

"I came here to see my dearest brother Yuki!" He exclaimed in a loud voice, holding his hands out to his sides, "But I didn't forget the lovely flower either!" He flashed a smile to Tohru, who by now was completely uncomfortable in the situation that she was being dragged into.

"Eh…"

"DON'T CALL HER THAT" Kyo snapped.

"But it's very fitting for her Kyo, It matches her well, Kyon-Kyon!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT"

"But it's nice on you Kyon-Kyon!"

"STOP"

"Ayame, that's enough" Hatori interjected.

"If that's what you want Haa'ri!" The snake smiled, listening to the doctor's command.

_Of course he listens to him_.

"Honda-San, don't you have friends to meet up with?" Hatori asked, looking over to her with serious eyes. Though he sounded cold, he was only trying to relieve her of the chaos for a moment.

"Oh! Yes!" Tohru smiled gratefully up at him, as an appreciative thank you, except momentarily when her eyes went wide when he scruffed the top of her head and headed inside. Naturally, followed by Shigure who was chanting songs about him having a crush.

"Don't be an idiot"

They soon disappeared into the crowds of people inside, leaving Kyo to wallow in the silent surprise and slight awkwardness of the moment.

"What the hell are you doing just standing there? Let's go find your friends already" He said quietly, heading off as with his head ducked down.

"Oh-Okay" She smiled and followed him inside.

~Changing to Sebastian~

Sebastian interweaved himself into the crowd in search of the coaches. They were a lot more nimble than they gave off during gym class, especially since they both had their fair share of face-plants and tumbles.

He sensed something nearly inhuman about them, considering the fact that they lacked one.

Looking around the groups of people, he maneuvered his way through the crowd with ease. They were nowhere to be found, not in the gym where they were dancing, not in the classroom that his master had helped decorate and not even around the vendors where they sold small souvenirthat were native to England.

"Oh~ He looks so handsome" Some of the girls cooed as he walked past them, though not paying them any mind.

_Ah, I found them_

The two of them were eating little, hand-sized, cakes near class 3D, which they happened to teach together.

"These are really good" Anne complimented the senior class in her normally ditsy voice cheerfully.

"Thanks Sempai!" They grinned happily at her.

"They're alright" Nicole stated simply, her way of saying that they were at least halfway decent. Anne turned her head ever so slightly to send a warning signal to Sebastian, and then turned away to order another small cake.

_So they notice I am here, I suppose that I should go and find my lady and see if she is safe_

Sebastian glanced over to her once more, sending his own warning glance and set off to find his master, who he sensed was around the gym where most of the students were attempting to master old dances such as the waltz.

He soon enough found her talking with her friends outside of the gym.

_Not a surprise, the spiritual one is in clad black…_

Saki was in clad black, lace gracing the edges around the dress. And to none surprise, Uotani was not in a dress, in fact, she was wearing _male _clothing.

_How inappropriate_

"The situation was handled" He informed Tohru, placing a hand on her shoulder, receiving a narrowed-eyed glare from Saki.

"What unpleasant waves I am sensing" Saki said as she placed two fingers against her forehead with distress, "They are overwhelming, I sense that something _stronger _and much more _unnatural _is covering up the waves signals of all the humans in here. It is a rare occasion that happens here in the human world" Saki informed the group. Sebastian not once tensed when it was revealed that Saki knew what he was, he had had the occasion to meet few people like her before.

"What are you implying, Hana?" Uotani asked, slightly freaked out by the statement her friend had made.

"_I am merely stating that there is something here that doesn't belong here"_

Tohru tensed greatly, nearly breaking out in a nervous sweat. So she at least knew what he was, but did she know the deal she had struck up with the demon? She didn't know.

"Is that so?" Sebastian asked as he starred the girl straight in the eye.

"It is so"

A ghost of a smirk played on Sebastian's face as he starred the unfazed girl straight in the eyes,

"I can only assume that whether it belongs here or not, it is here to stay"

Saki was not fazed by his statement but merely did not answer it. The only question on her mind was _why_ such a dangerous thing was in their school. It all didn't click together right, she didn't have all of the pieces together yet but when she did she was going to reveal her solved puzzle to Uotani.

"I hear the song ending, would you take this dance with me?" Sebastian asked the nearly sweating girl, extending his gloved hand out to her. It was an excuse to get out of the situation they were put in.

"A-Ah!" She stammered, starring at his hand. She had never been asked to have a dance in her life, it would be her first, "Yes" She smiled up brightly at the demon.

Saki starred as Uotani rubbed the back of her head, starring as well.

"It seems that he's taking quite an illegal liking to her" Uotani laughed as he watched the two begin to dance.

"Don't be absurd, something like him is incapable of holding any emotions other than greed, manipulation and selfishness"

"What do you mean by something?"

"Nothing"

The blonde gave her friend an odd stare before returning her gaze to Sebastian and Tohru, trying to process everything Saki had said but was incapable of wrapping her mind around what Saki was trying to subtly imply.

"Whatever, but they seem to be holding a conversation"

Saki just made an uncertain noise and turned her head away darkly, a very somber mood hanging over her head,

"I feel sick. I haven't felt this sick since I began having my abilities" Saki said, holding her stomach, "I am in despair"

"What the hell are you talking about Hana?" Uotani asked with concern and confusion as she stabilized the wavering physic under her arm.

"Let's go find some place with food"

"Alright I suppose…"

Sebastian had his hand positioned properly on her waist and the other grasping her hand delicately, as not to crush it under his own. (He had made this mistake when at the Viscount's social event while trying to dance with Ciel)

"I-I think that Hana knows about you" Tohru stated quietly, diverting the original conversation about school onto a completely different path.

"Yes"

"Sebastian-San, I am worried"

He starred down at her,

"You should be more worried about the shinigami that are coming after you "

Chapter end. I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter! I made it long since I may not be able to update in a while.


	28. Chapter 28

**Cookey's Corner:  
I've decided to call this Cookey's Corner, something that is unique to me X) I am very, very happy with the comments and favorites and follows that I have received, I cannot thank you enough. As well as that, I must send special thanks to my cowriter; she has helped me with the couples I want to put together. She also wanted me to somehow interject a cyborg into this story.  
Sorry dear, I love you but I am not putting a cyborg in there.  
Okay, maybe, I am tempted, but I have to keep to the plot line.  
With that said, here is the next chapter!**

Chapter Twenty-Eight:

Tohru's eyes widened immensely as she starred at him with a mixture of surprise and fear, trying to keep herself from fainting as she moved to the steps of the waltz.

"Sh-Shinigami?" She whispered under her breath, frightened. Never in her life had she dreamed that Shinigami would be after her, she only heard about them in the stories that her mom told her when she was looking up lore in Junior High.

_**Flashback **_

"_Tohru!" Her mother chimed, peering over the shoulder of her daughter who was starring helplessly down at the blank piece of paper, "Oh, what's wrong?"_

"_N-Nothing… our teacher is teaching us lore and he assigned us a topic to write a paper about…." Tohru replied quietly, devastated that for the first time, she couldn't construct a paper._

"_What's your topic?" Her mother asked, still peering over her shoulder._

"_Sh-Shinigami" She replied quietly, clutching her pencil tightly as she tried to think about something to write her paper for. Her book didn't talk too much about Shinigami that was interesting, new, like the teacher stated that he wanted._

"_Oh! What an exciting topic! I remember learning about Shinigami when I was your age. Well, I read about them during math class because it interested me more than the course…. Anyways! What do you need to know?" _

_Tohru looked over to her mom, beaming. She always knew the things she didn't and was more than willing to help her whenever she needed it._

"_I have to write something interesting!"_

"_Perfect!" Her mom began as she pulled her daughter happily into her, her arms wrapping around her daughter's neck indicating that she was going to begin telling a story._

"_Long Ago in the darkest parts of London, there was a killer dubbed 'Jack the Ripper' that was tormenting people…"_

_**Flashback End**_

"Yes, I am not sure what they want with you, but they seem adamant about getting whatever they were here to receive. But you shouldn't worry, this isn't the first time that I have been in a predicament such as this, I am perfectly capable of handling it"

She nodded, almost reassured. He was her demon, supposed to follow her every order, not supposed to let her die, right? That was what the contact had stated at least.

"I order you to protect the Sohma's, my friends and I" She exclaimed quiet and timidly, not used to giving out orders at all. It wasn't in her nature to demand for things, but it's what the situation was now demanding.

He smirked again. He seemed to smirk a lot.

"Yes my lady" Sebastian said as he made an elegant turn, steadying her on her heels as he felt her ankles waver beneath her slightly.

"Wh-What are we going to do?" Tohru asked.

The thought of a Shinigami at her heels mortified her. Nothing like this had ever happened to her before; she had never thought that she would ever be in a situation like this though naturally time changes.

"Whatever you are ordered"

_Oh, yes _she thought_, It is up to me. Oh mom, wish me luck… I have never had to handle something like this in my life before_

"Ah"

He kept leading her in the dance as she, for the first time, tried to formulate a plan to keep her own life, along with her family and friends, safe from reapers and other unusual beings.

This would certainly not be the last time.

Patiently waiting, he let the glares sent from many of the girls spectating from the sidelines roll off of his back.

_Jealousy is very unbecoming in young ladies_

"I want to talk to them! I want to try to reason with them, to see why they want to hurt people!" Tohru blurt suddenly. Her face went red in embarrassment as she looked at her feet, trying to avoid his eyes after the outburst.

For the second time in his life, Sebastian had been thrown completely off, surprised. Why the hell was she wanting to reason with something that wanted to kill her?! He couldn't figure out what was going through the girl's head at the moment.

"Are you sure about that? I don't recommend trying to reason with them- they should simply be killed off-"

"Nobody should ever be killed off without being reasoned with. I want to talk to them- and if that doesn't work then I will allow you to take any means necessary to protect myself and the people I care about"

Sebastian was genuinely startled at her sudden change in demeanor, how she was suddenly so responsible and commanding.

He rather liked this side of her though; it meant that she was coming along very nicely, well at least according to his plan.

"As you command it, my lady"

~Change~

Saki struggled to keep on her feet, a sick feeling tumbling and churning in her stomach as she leaned against her friend trying to ease the headache that she was getting. It had been a long time since she had been in so much distress, the only time period that she had been this sick was when the waves first began to attack her being.

"Hana, what the hell is going on?!" Uotani asked as struggled to hold her friend up on her feet, her arm wrapped around her waist and ignoring the stares from people that were watching from the sideline.

"The waves" She breathed, holding her free hand against her head, "They're really chaotic and strong, nearly inhuman. Malicious, much more malicious than a normal human being, their pure evil and I sense no feelings of hesitation or regret. It's dark, darker than anything that I have ever felt before. Like something thick and evil is pulsing through my head and it hurts"

Uotani looked surprised at her friend, then worried. The Yankee had never dealt with something like this before, it was scaring her.

"C'mon, let's sit down Hana" Uotani said quietly as she moved her into the cafeteria, sitting her friend down at a table, "I'm going to get you some ice to put on your head and get Tohru, okay?"

Saki's eyes scanned the room, laying specifically on the coached before her hand shot out and grabbed Uotani by the back of the shirt.

"No"

"What the hell Hana?!"

"No. Don't get Tohru. Don't leave me here alone"

Uotani scanned her friend over. More surprises were hitting her harder and harder every minute. Her friend was normally fine being alone, she had spent an hour alone. Minutes shouldn't have been anything.

"Hana, tell me what the hell is going on"

"I cannot tell you"

"What?! Why the hell not?!"

"It would put you in danger"

"Tell me, right now!"

"No"

"Hana!"

"No" Saki's voice was stern and commanding, exactly like the time she refused to let the Yankee comfort Tohru at the grave site at her mother.

"Fine" Uotani caved. She knew better than to not argue against her friend when she was this serious about something, it usually was something dangerous that they shouldn't tamper with.

"Just, don't mess with Tohru. This is something that she has to handle on her own" Saki placed a hand to her eyes and covered her them, starting to cry. She had thought that the grave scene was the last extremely dangerous thing that her beloved friend would have to handle.

It pained her to know that she was wrong and that there were even darker times ahead for the light.

~Change~

"Tohru! Come dance with me!" The rabbit tugged at her hand, trying to pull her into a dance. In all due honesty, the girl didn't want to leave her butler's side, fear boiled inside of her like never before and the last thing she wanted to do was burst out of her safety bubble.

"Eh… Momiji-Kun…" Tohru said softly as she starred down at him.

"Does Tohru-Kun not want to dance with me?!" Momiji pouted, his thumbs pressing on the corners of her thumbs gently.

"Of course!" The girl caved, sighing as she was pulled into a dance which consisted of mostly sloppy and clumsy steps along with sharp turns that nearly caused her to fall over.

"This is fun!" Momiji smiled as he unknowingly jerked her into a turn, unaware that her back was aching trying to lean over to meet his own stance.

"Yes" Tohru smiled, struggling to keep up with the rat, "But where's Yuki and Kyo and the others?"

"Well, Kagura found Kyo and Yuki has a line of women waiting to dance for him. Haa'ri, Shigure and Aya are looking around at the vendor. Hiro is dancing with Kisa I think and Haru is probably with some of his friends right now" The rabbit explained, tugging her forward a bit.

"Ah"

Momiji had yanked slightly too hard, causing Tohru to stumble over her heels and fall forward to the boy.

"I'll catch you, Tohru!" Momiji said, not giving anyone a decision against otherwise as he wrapped his arms around her tightly. A loud POP echoed throughout the entire gym and everyone turned to see the cloud of smoke clear out in small wisps.

"Huh?"

"What was that loud popping noise?"

"Why is she kneeling in front of a pile of clothing?"

"What's with the pile of clothing on the floor?"

These were among many of the questions that rippled throughout the entire gymnasium, causing the girl's head to begin spinning frantically. Without using any means of thinking things through, Tohru clutched the rabbit tightly in the clothing, concealing the blonde rabbit in her arms.

Safely getting him to a bathroom with ease, setting his clothing in a bathroom stall, she waited patiently outside of the bathroom, anticipating the poofing sound to come from it at any moment.

Alone.

"Where's your faithful butler?" The voice, which obviously belonged to Nicole, asked. Tohru turned on her heel to come face to face with brown eyes boring into hers.

"Hello Nicole-Sensei, Anne-Sensei" She greeted timidly, clutching her hands behind her back as she tried not to inch back, tried to not let them know that she knew what they were.

"Hello, Honda-San" Anne greeted back, smiling rather sadistically.

Tohru fidgeted on her feet. Momiji wasn't showing any signs of poofing back anytime soon.

"Wh-what brings you here?" Tohru asked timidly as she avoided their gaze which was piercing and cold.

Anne made a swift movement toward her and clutched her chin in her index finger and thumb, pushing her chin up to see her, receiving a frustrated sigh from Nicole. Her friend loved to be melodramatic, it was kind of her trademark.

"We're here for you of course" Anne grinned at her as she yanked her forward by the chin violently, "And don't pretend you don't know _what _we are"

Tohru gave a grunt of pain, clenching her eyes closed.

Running off on her own had been a huge mistake, but she was going to try to reason with them at any cost.

She had only wished that she had been accompanied by Sebastian.

~  
Chapter Fin


	29. Chapter 29

**Cookey's Corner:**

**Hello! Welcome back! I don't have much to babble about- Not now at least, lol xD I hope you enjoy this next installment!**

Chapter Twenty-Nine:

Anne's fingers pressed into the dip of Tohru's chin tightly, a sadistic grin still on her face.

"S-Sensei!" Tohru breathed, trying to pull herself back from the grip with failure. Her lips were pursed together as she pulled kept trying to pull back, "Wh-what exactly do you want"

"Is she really that stupid?" Nicole asked, crossing her arms over her chest as she starred at the girl with daggers, "We're here to take your soul"

Tohru's eyes went huge. That was impossible, right? Her soul belonged to Sebastian; there was no way that they could take it out of her.

"Why?" It took her great strength to not stutter the word.

"Because, if we do" Anne looked slightly over to Nicole, "We get a reward"

"Wh-what kind of reward?" Tohru asked.

It took her a lot to keep still, to not run and take Momiji with her. She was going to try to reason with them, and she couldn't back down. That would make things worse, if anything else.

"That's none of your business!" Nicole snapped, taking a step forward, "So stay out of it!"

Tohru clasped her hands together tightly. She had never been so completely scared in her entire life, not even when she had first come across Sebastian. At least she knew that he didn't intend to harm her, not to the extreme at the very least.

"H-Hai…" She managed to squeak out, "But… If… you are going to kill me, please… tell me why"

Nicole rolled her eyes and Anne sighed. The girl at least deserved to know why she was going to die, it was fair enough. They would both admit that if they were in her situation, they would want at least that much justice done to them.

And she was going to die, for what they considered a noble and just cause. At least, that was what they believed as far as they were concerned.

Anne, giving a brief look over to her partner, sucked some air in and blew it out. For a few silent beats, she unfolded a long, metallic, gardening stick from her jacket and swung it at her side, causing it to lengthen out to a point.

"Well, if we kill you then we get to finally be _together. _They sat that if we can get rid of you, then they'll allow it. We didn't question it, it's an opportunity that we jumped at"

Tohru blinked at the two coaches. Together? In the light she had seen them in, she had been certain that they were simply really close friends. Though, they had been oddly close she had to admit.

"Alright, time for you to die" Anne stated simply, the last of her coach mask being removed from her.

"Hurry up" Nicole's voice was rough and impatient. If they stood in front of the windows much longer, people deciding that it was finally time to leave would see what was happening and they couldn't have that, it would cause too much of a commotion. A nationwide search for the two coaches who murdered a student, they could already see the headlines blazing across television screens and being stamped on newspaper headlines.

Anne gracefully whisked the gardening tool above her head in a stance ready to stab, starring at the girl who had her head ducked.

Tears hitting the floor softly, one by one pittering against the concrete.

The reaper thought nothing of it, it wasn't abnormal for people to shed tears when standing in the face of death, it was nothing abnormal.

"_How noble"_

"What?" The reaper asked, looking down at the girl with the slightest glance of confusion playing on her face.

"It's noble, that you would be willing to kill to be with the person you love" The girl said between hiccups and sobs, "I wish I had a love as strong as that. But, who says that you have to let other people hold you back? Isn't the kind of love that you have only shared between two people, not the world? Shouldn't only you be able to decide whether or not you can be together or not?" Her hands were covering her mouth, trying to mask the sobs emitting from her mouth.

Anne's hand clenched tightly around the cylindrical death scythe and Nicole's arms dropped to her side.

_**Damn **_Nicole thought to herself _**She's right**_

"Shut up! You don't know a damn thing about us!" Anne snapped, wavering slightly.

"I know- I don't know about you, Sensei, and I don't know about Nicole-Sensei" Her shoulder began to shake, "But I do know that love shouldn't controlled by anyone else other than the two involved"

Nicole bit her bottom lip. She knew the girl was right; the only thing that disappointed her was that she hadn't come to see this sooner.

"SHUT UP" Anne yelled, her body shaking and her eyebrows arched angrily, "YOU DON'T KNOW A THING" The reaper felt her grip on her rage slowly slip.

"I-I know I don't"

"Hey… Just let her loose. She's right… I mean… we're too badass to follow the rules anyways, right?" Nicole's sudden change of heart startled Anne and she turned quickly to face her,

"SINCE WHEN THE HELL DO YOU AGREE WITH HER"

"Calm down-"Nicole made a move to put her hands on her partner's shoulders soothingly. (You see, she had always been the one to calm the situations down- no matter how stoic she was)

Her move, unfortunately, had been too late for Anne had spun on her heel and thrust the gardening stick at the girl in a complete fit of rage.

"ANNE" Nicole's scream pierced through the entire hallway, covering up the sound of the Momiji popping back into his human being.

It took only the matter of a second for Anne to look down and notice the silver chainsaw lodged in her chest, blood and Cinemax records exploding from her chest.

~Chapter Fin~

**Author's Note: **

**I'm not sure how many of you actually like the relationship between the two coaches, and I know that this chapter seemed really choppy but I rewrote this chapter thousands of times and this was the perfect way that I wanted it, I didn't want it too long and too descriptive, it would take away from what I wanted.**

**As for the coaches, I knew I wanted their relationship to be more than platonic when I created them. I really, **_**really, **_**like their characters. I also spent hours on their back stories.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Cookey's corner: Thank you for all of the comments, likes and follows! It means so much to me! Thank you! :D**

Chapter Thirty:

Nicole let out a wail of anguish, clutching the fabric over her heart as tears streamed down her face. Her gaze went up to see the shinigami dressed in clad red, his hand out stretched from just throwing the chainsaw.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" Nicole screamed, pulling her own death scythe from her jacket.

"But I want to watch the movie!" Grell mock whined, skipping up to the Cinemax records that were pouring from the sputtering reaper's body.

"Let's watch…"

"GET AWAY FROM HER"

"This one!" Grell touched the Cinemax square gingerly with his fingertips.

_**Flashback**_

_I don't know where I came from; I was suddenly just… conscious one day…_

_They told me I was created to kill, that it was all I was meant to do. __**She **__told me otherwise. __**She **__told me that I was created to be her other half, created to love her._

_At the time, I dismissed that thought. I didn't know what love was, it wasn't something that I understood. I was still new born practically; my thoughts were those that were programmed into me by them._

_Still, she pursued me and it wasn't long until I understood the love she felt. It was all short lived, though. It wasn't soon that I found out that, like faith, love was a privilege to humans and those who were so high up on the food chain nobody questioned them._

_They said I wasn't created to be someone's other half, I was created to kill. It was my job, to collect souls and nothing else. It was funny, I with my programmed thoughts in my brain, I never understood the difference between what I was born to do and my reason to live until she asked me,_

"_**Who the hell said that we had to live the way you choose us to live? Just because we were created for one reason doesn't mean we live for the same reason. Children are born to families every day with parents who aspire for them to be doctors or lawyers or superstars, but their dreams don't always correspond with the reason they were born because their reason of birth doesn't always line up with their reason to live. What makes us so damn different?!"**_

_I saw things in a different light, and that's when the person I am today was born. We saw each other behind their backs, yes. But it was inevitable that someone would find out about the linked hands and whisperings behind bookcases late at night. _

_When they did find out, they threw a hell fit and beat the life out of Nicole. They threatened to kill her if I didn't do what I was born to do, so I had to change my reason to live, like any rational person would do, right? _

_My reason to live changed from being her other half to protecting her life. It wasn't fun, doing my job. I hated it with all of my heart, but the only reason I ever stuck to it was because of her._

_I wouldn't talk to her for years…. Only stolen glances and sad looks toward her every once in a while. I could tell what I was doing was hurting her, but if she knew… she would understand. She would have done the same as me if she were in the same position, wouldn't she have? _

_It wasn't ten years later until I got a love confession from a close male friend of mine that I confessed to someone, and like the good friend he was he promised not to tell anyone._

_With the exception of her, naturally._

_When she found out she through a hell-raging, fiery-inferno of a bitch-fit towards me for not telling her anything about what happened._

_When I said,_

"_You would have done the same thing"_

_She replied to me,_

"_Hell no! I would have kicked the ass of anyone who even so looked at you with evil intentions!" _

_I could only blink surprised, then burst out in tears of joy, that she said that, and sorrow that I had wasted ten years of my life avoiding the problem when I could have worked it out with her._

_But we had the rest of eternity to spend together, being Shinigami and all, even if it was a relationship stuck at "Platonic friends"._

_Then, much to our joy we got an offer. If we could reap the soul of Tohru Honda then we could be together, openly, no questions asked._

_It was all too easy, right? _

_Wrong._

_She was contracted to a damn demon; they were purposely setting us up to fail. Nicole only linked her fingers in my and reassured me that we would be able to do it. She was just another human, after all._

_But the damn girl had to go not also be contracted to a demon, she had to be a one-of-a-kind human being. _

_I hated her with all of my heart._

_The girl was making it hard for me to kill her, the way she smiled and changed the life of Nicole, and even myself. Though I won't admit it out loud, she made me see things in a different light._

_When she said that,_

"_Nobody can control that"_

_I lost it. How the hell could she possibly understand what we were going through?! She couldn't! Nicole wanted to back out and just go back to normal, accept defeat._

_I wouldn't have it._

_So I did what any rational person would do and raised my gardening tool above my head and went in to kill-_

_**Flashback end**_

Tohru hadn't seen anyone so near death except her mom, and she had prayed that she would never have to see death with her own eyes anytime soon. Though as we all know, some prayers are answered while others ignored.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU WITH MY OWN DAMN HANDS" Nicole screamed, picking up the scythe that was curled loosely around her lover's fingers and swung it at the blood-red reaper.

"Red looks really good on her" Grell smiled, "It's becoming for any woman to wear it" He was quick to pull out his chainsaw from the girl, not thinking about her pain, and block the blow with the flat, silver, part of the chainsaw.

The sound of metal clinking together in the air was heavy as they battled on, Nicole on the verge of stabbing Grell.

"S-Sensei" Tohru stammered, moving over to the dying woman, "L-let me get Sebastian-San! He can help!"

Anne just smiled, wavering between life and death,

"I'd rather die than have a demon help me"

"S-Sensei it's not funny!"

"I know. I'm not lying"

Tohru was freaking out, leaning over the reaper/coach, her hand soaked in the other person's blood,

"S-Sensei!"

"Listen to me" Anne told her seriously, nothing playful even hinting in her gaze, "It's real hard to speak so listen to what I have to say" She grunted in pain and sucked in a shaky breath of air.

"H-Hai"

"I'm not giving you the I'm done for speech, I'm gonna die real soon girl" Anne paused to take another breath in and clench her eyes shut momentarily to ease the pain, "But Nicole isn't. I can't go out knowing that she's joining me. Life for Shinigami on the other side… it's rumored to be not so pleasant. Those are only rumors" She paused again and took a shaky breath of air, "And I'm scared, Honda, terrified" She felt tears come to her face and her shoulders shook violently, "I don't know what I am going to do"

Tohru starred at the woman with sadness in her heart, and pulled her into an embrace despite the blood that soaked her. She couldn't tell her it'd be okay, she didn't know. She could only hold her and comfort her.

Anne took in a deep breath. It wasn't the way she thought she would ever go out, but there are always changes in plans. As Momiji exited the bathroom fully clothed, Anne pulled back and yanked the eye patch from her eye, revealing the purple reverse-pentagram stamped on her eye

"So you call your damn demon in to save her"

Chapter Fin

**This was my favorite chapter to write. Ever. I really hope that you liked this one.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Cookey's Corner: **

**So I am testing to see if I can update via la mobile device. Whether or not i can depends on whether or not this gets up and published.**

**This is really hard I have to backspace every stupid second lol. I really hope I can update by mobile phone it will b CONTROVERSIAL for me and long gone will be the days of waiting for the computer at a relative's home.  
**

**So here goes nothing.**

Chapter 31:

Horrified that she had chosen the time she had to pull off her eye patch, Tohru ducked her head in shame. He had seen it... would he still love her even if she was eternally dammed? She could only hope.

"Y-yes" she said quietly, "Since that is what you want before you die..."

"Stop dilly dallying girl and call him!" Anne snapped imalitently with a hoarse voice.

"H-hai! Se-Sebastian, I order you to save Nicole!" She ordered shakily, clutching the coach's body to her own and bloodying her dress

Thin lips in the shadows curled upwards. He had been waiting for an order, or a close to death experience in which something supernatural like Grell was not at her aide.

"Yes, my lady" he answered, dropping down inbetween the chainsaw and surviving coach, seeming to come from the shadows itself.

The chainsaw came down and he clasped his hands on the outside of the metal, pushing it upwards with all of his inhuman strength,

"I never personally believed that history repeats itself, bur seeing as I am in the midsts of it I have no choice but to change my opinion on the subject" he stated as he pressed the chainsaw closer to the red reaper's face.

"Only this time, Romeo expresses his feelings toward the vivacious Juliet with a passonaite kiss!" Grell flashed a teethy grin before leaning up towards the demon looming over him with puckered lips.

"No" Sebastian removed his grip on the chainsaw and let it fall on the shingami without giving a single damn, "personally, I would have killed you-"

"Eh?!" Tohru interjected, looking over at the two in the midst of handing a limp body over to Nicole.

"- But that was not the order" Sebastian picked up from where he was interrupted, "And it seems as though my lady is against killing so I completed the order at a bare minimum, saved Nicole instead of finishing you off like I should have in the alley a long time ago. It was as my master would prefer, since she's firmly against murder. She never ordered anything but to save Nicole. I could have killed you-"

"I love a strong and dominate man!"

"And I know master best" hs finished, despite the second interruption.

Sebastian's eyes flicked momentarily over to Momiji, who's expression resembled that of a deer caught in the shocking revalation that there is a bright light- and it's probably going to kill it. (Or when you look at a trainwreck and cannot help but stare)

"Ah... Momiji-Kun..." Tohru called quietly, trying to avoid his gaze.

"Tohru..."

His reply was silent, Momiji wasn't quite sure how to react. He had heard some of the boys in class talking about selling ones soul in exchange for the contract of a demons services, but that had only been small talk that he had not really thought concerned him.

"Thanks...Honda" Nicole mumbled under her breath as a good bye before carrying the lifeless body off as well as dragging Grell behind her, knowing well William would be more than outraged if she neglected to bring him back as well.

"Oh my, you are a mess. We need to get you home and clean before the stench of blood sticks on you. We wouldn't want that now woild we" Sebastian created a diversion before steering Tohru off.

Though, diversions are only momentary and there had been no promise of secrecy between the rabbit amd ongri.

~ Chapter fin

That was really hard to type...having finger cramps so I am gonna go soak them in warm water XD until next time

Sorry about the choppy chapter, this was kind of an experiment


	32. Chapter 32

**Cookey's Corner:**

**Hello! I have figired out to update via la LGTE! It is kinda difficult... but updating is updating, nevertheless! And it's become an addiction to update, I'm so into this story it's crazy! I like to write it, it's a lot of fun. **

Chapter 32:

Sebastian quickly lead her from the scene in silence. He lead her through the exit in the teacher's lounge, using his ID card to get in of course.

The stains of someone else's blood blotched over the initially beautiful dress Tohru had been wearing. Red blood had already began to dry on her hands and around her face, from holding the ex-coach until her last breath.

She felt dishusting with all of the blood on her form. She felt guilty for not having been able to save Nicole's lover. Had she tended to her wounds would Anne still be living and breathing this very moment?

"Sebastian..." she began slowly, looking down at her hands as he stepped up onto the porch of the home she had been staying at ever since the rat and the cat had btouhht her back from the cold enviroment of her grandfather's house.

"Yes?"

She studied her hands carefully, noting where the blood was thickest and where the blood was thinnest.

"Would it have been possible to save her?" she asked quietly, taking in a sharp breath.

He starred for a moment. Shouldn't her worries be toward the rabbit who had seen the purple pentacle on her eye? (A/N: Thank you, PhantomhiveHost, for correcting my error :D)

"No, I'm afraid not. Once the records are reaped from the soul it's impossible to bring them back"

"What if I ordered you to bring her back?" She asked.

"I'm afraid I cannot mess with the affairs of the deceased"

She let out a depressed sigh, looking up at the stars and remembering how her mother said when people died they became twinkling stars watching over people.

It gave her hope.

"Well, lets get you cleaned up" Sebastian said emotionlessly, helping her up on the porch.

It took ten minutes to get Tohru out of the death contraption of clothing men tried to pass off as appropriate.

Tohru was taking a warm bubble bath, trying to wash out the blood from her body as Sebastian washed his hands in the kitchen sink.

Pulling his bare hands out from the sink,

"We're home! Momiji-Kun said you brought Tohru home because she is sick!" Shigure chimed ever so happy, coming unexpectantly into the kitchen.

"Yes" Sebastian replied, shoving his hands back into the water quickly.

On the upside, Momiji hadn't told anyone since he made up a lie to explain why they returned home quickly.

"Is our little flower alright?" Shigure smiled, starring at the hand Sebastian was carefully drying off and carefully putting new, fresh, gloves over his hands.

"She's quite alright" He replued bleakly, listening to the two bedroom doors of Kyo and Yuki slam shut.

The cultural fair had been stressful for them. Aside from being attacked by many girls, Tohru hadn't shared a dance with either of them, she had been so occupied in other things, and they had so looked forward to sharing at least one dance with her.

Sebastian was quick to finush waahing up and then left the room silently, not interested in the dog.

Shigure folded his hands together and rested his chin on his hands.

"Poor Tohru-Kun... having to witness such a tragic death" Shigure mumbled.

Little had he known, Nicole had told everyone about the mystery murderer in lieu for the debt she had to Tohru-Kun, figuring that keeping the real cause of the death away from investigators thus keeping her out of trouble.

~Chapter Fin


	33. Chapter 33

**Cookey's Corner:**

**Hey there! Thank you so much for all of the reviews- they make me feel great! And if I make a mistake, please correct me! I like to be as accurate as possible! :D**

**Well, without furthee ado!**

Chapter 33:

Nearly two months had passed since the cultural fair incident amd not much had changed. It was only a week that students, and even teachers, pesteres Tohru about the death of the P.E. coach. Forced to lie, she said that she made a fatal wncounter with an unidentified person who shot and then fled from the scene.

Naturally, investigators were curious on how her body could have such a ginormous rip in it- but the body had been stolen before they could conduct a proper otospy.

What an unfortunate occurence.

They had conducted several investigstions on who might have abductef the body, but the perpatraitor had left no evidence at all.

What another unfortuante occurrance.

But the law enforcement dropping the case didn't ease the night terrors that tormented the poor girl in her sleep. Dreams of exploding cinemax records and dripping blood lurked around every corner of her subconsiousness, making a good night's rest as valuable as diamonds and gold.

And to top it all off, they were at a standstill with the curse, no where closer to breaking it, and the only knowldge they had was the one they had obtaind all those months ago.

"Tohru, are you okay there? You look kind of distant" Uotani asked, genuinely concerned about her friend. She had been soacing off in her thoughts whenever class wasn't in session the past month. It worried her friends, who knew she was a space cadet but also kmew that she was never so silent.

"H-Hai!" She flicked out of her thoughts and plastered a fake smile on her face, "I was just thinking about what to make for dinner tonight!"

"I sense... waves of distress" Saki mumbled, sparks seeming to flicker over her head.

"Honda-San, if something is the matter you can tell us. We'll listen, because we are concerned for you and only o get better" Yuki said, leaning down to meet her eye level.

He had been concerned for her for the past four weeks, She was isolating herself from the group, keeping more to herself. It was very uncharacteristic of her to do that, but he only assumed that it was post tramautic stress syndrome or something. But... her comdition was worsening, she always looked nervous and on edge, like someone could spill the beans on a huge secret any moment...

"I'm fine! Really!" Tohru said, shaking her hamds in front of her violently.

"Don't tell us that! You're always so damn accepting of everyone else and you listen to them but you never willing to help yourself when others want to help you!" Kyo snaoped, his feet slamming down on the ground angrily.

"I am sorry... Kyo-Kun, that I cannot... be more open..." Tohru quietly apologized.

"No... that's not... ah hell, open up when you feel like it just know we're here" He replied, his face heating up as he looked down at the ground.

"Kyo-"

"HONDA, TOHRU SOMEONE IS HERE TO PICK YOU UP. HOMDA, TOHRU SOMEONE IS HERE TO PICK YOU UP" the president screamed into the microphone of the speaker.

"Who the hell gave that moron the speaker?" Kyo snapped, looking angrily at the speaker with a migrane creeping up on him.

"Who is it, Tohru?" Uotani asked curiously.

"Eh, I think it's Grandpa. He said that I left something of mine the last time that I visited him I left something of mine..."

"Oh, alright. Be safe" The blonde scruffed the top of her head.

Tohru got up and left the room, her mind reeling. One lie was spinning it's way into more lies, creating a spiderweb of lies and she was beginning to find herself getting cauhht in them.

She didn't honestly know who was there, she thought it was Sebastian with hopefully new knowledge.

"Ah- I'm Tohru Honda!" Tohru said shyly as she made her way into the office.

"Oh, hi!" The front desk recpetionist smiled happily, beaming when Tohru actually smiled back, since many students didn't smile back.

"Your family doctor is over there" She beamed, pointing at yhe ever so stoic Hatori sitting crossed-legged in a chair.

"Ah... hai..." Tohru retained the smile, even though her stomach plummeted about ten feet.

She nearly had forgot, Shigure had put Hatori on her emergency contacts list and the pickup list...

Hatori stood up silently as she tupped over to him quickly, following him reluctantly out the door.

"Does ... Akito -San ... want Hatori-San to erase my memories?" Tohru finally managed to ask, her voice croaking a bit.

"No"

She felt relieved at his stoic answer. She didn't want to loose all the wonderful memories she had with the Sohmas.

"Then... what does Hatori-San want?"

"Yuki-Kun had been concerned for Honda-San so he wanted me to give her a checkup" He replied as he opened the door of his car for he, backseat nonetheless.

"Oh... I see!" She beamed warmly, "Yuki-Kun is very considerate!" She was truly grateful for all the people who were concerned about her.

"Yes he is" He said as he started his car and began to drive off.

~Le wee~

"Normally I don't see paitentd in my home, but Akito doesn't know you're here so this will habe to suffice" Hatori said as he closed the sliding door to his home, weary of the extremely awkward and silent car drive there, and the tense sneaking her into the estate walk.

"Hai, I see!"

"Sit there" He pointed to a mat next to his personal desk, which was fresh feom the lack of use do to the lack of visitors.

She quietly sat next to the cluttered desk, her hands on her knees as she sat in the tense quiet, waiting as the dragon went through notes and uncluttered his desk.

"Honda-San," Hatori finally broke the silence as he set down his pen, "Take off the eyepatch, Momiji-Kun told me everything"

YET ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER hehehe


End file.
